


Creed's Pizzeria

by Seikaryuu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef Alexios, Chef Altaïr, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, J'ai pas d'idées pour d'autres tags, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paris (City), Rating: M, chef!au, restaurant AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Malik Al-Sayf, 25 ans, homme d'affaires installé à Paris avec son petit-frère Kadar, 20 ans.Alors que Kadar en avait assez de manger des repas "chics", il harcela son frère pour aller manger dans un restaurant en banlieue que l'une de ses amies lui conseillait fortement. Malik n'avait pas le choix et dut accepter.Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait y retourner quelques jours plus tard.Il ne se doutait pas que ce restaurant allait changer sa vie.Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait le rencontrer.Lui, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.Cross-posted sur ff.net (Seikashiro) et Wattpad (SeikadarkySona).





	1. Prologue : Comment tout à commencé

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous !  
Comment allez-vous ?

Je vous retrouve donc aujourd'hui pour une fanfiction encore une fois sur Assassin's Creed ! Je sors de ma zone de confort en vous proposant une fiction à plusieurs chapitres (et non pas une série de One Shots) et en plus je le lance sur du Yaoï ! Ici ce sera du Altmal/Maltaïr (Altaïr et Malik si vous n'aviez pas compris). C'est une première pour moi d'avoir un projet aussi gros.

J'aurais quelques informations à vous partager, très importantes à la fin de ce chapitre.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Bonjour mon grand frère adoré ça v-

\- C'est non Kadar.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit encore !"

Malik leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et lança un regard noir à son jeune frère.

"Tu crois vraiment que je ne te connais pas ?"

Kadar haussa juste les épaules et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Malik le coupa.

"Ta gueule Kadar. Tu voulais quoi sinon ? Je suis entrain de bosser la.

\- T'as dit ça i peu près 2 heures frangin. Tu devrais faire une pause. Et puis, il est bientôt l'heure de manger !"

L'ainé regarda l'heure. Effectivement, il était 19 heures 42. Habituellement, Malik préparait le repas pour son frère et lui mais il semblait qu'il était trop tard pour penser à cuisiner quelque chose.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'étira. Cela faisait environ 4 heures qu'il était devant son ordinateur à s'occuper de la paperasse de son entreprise.

Il était le créateur d'une maison d'édition prisée pour les romans Historiques et/ou Fantasy et gagnait plutôt bien sa vie. Quand on dit "Bien gagner sa vie", on peut sous-entendre par la que les frères Al-Sayf pouvaient manger pendant toute une semaine tout les soirs dans des restaurants étoilés sans s'inquiéter pour l'argent.

Kadar, quand à lui supervisait l'équipe d'éditeurs de romans Historiques. C'était par lui qu'on passait pour savoir si le bouquin allait être édité ou non. Et autant Malik ne voulait pas l'admettre, Kadar était bon à ce poste. Sans lui, la direction Historique allait tomber totalement.

Plusieurs fois Malik et Kadar s'étaient faits remarquer par rapport à leur âge et sous-estimés. Malik était l'un des plus jeunes entrepreneurs dans le monde de l'édition et Kadar n'avait que 17 ans quand ils avaient fondé la maison d'édition " _Golden Apple_ ". Les autres entrepreneurs s'étaient moqués d'eux, ils n'avaient rien compris quand les frères avaient pris le dessus sur ceux qui s'étaient imposés dans le monde de l'édition.

En d'autres termes, le duo de frères Al-Sayf était connu pour leur efficacité dans le monde du travail.

Malik sourit en pensant au chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus. En à peine 3 ans, ils avaient déjà conquis le marché de la littérature en faisant parti des 10 meilleures maisons d'éditions Françaises.

"Malik ? "

Le susnommé sortit de sa rêverie et regarda son petit-frère.

"Ça va. Juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées. On va manger à  _L'étoile d'or_  ?

\- Nah. J'en ai marre des restaurants étoilés. "

Malik haussa un sourcil.

"C'est nouveau ça. Tu veux manger ou alors ? "

En voyant le sourire sournois de Kadar, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sentir que son jeune frère avait tout prévu.

" Eh bien j'ai un endroit, plutôt pas mal, recommandé par mes deux potes...

\- Qui t'as recommandé le resto ?

\- Kisara et Thénène.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?" Fit l'ainé en passant une main sur son visage.

Kisara et Thénène. Les deux meilleures amies de Kadar. Ils se sont rencontrés au collège et depuis ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Kisara Kesler, Anglaise d'origine, était une rousse aux yeux marron clair plutôt calme et gentille avec tout le monde. Thénène Baldé, Sénégalaise, était une brune aux yeux marron foncé assez sulfureuse et forte de caractère. Tellement forte de caractère qu'elle avait mis au tapis des gens qui se moquaient de Kadar devant le regard abasourdi de ce dernier et l'expression consternée de Kisara.

Evidemment, c'étaient toujours elles qui marquaient les bons coups. Les deux jeunes femmes arrivaient à dénicher les bons plans venus de nulle part, comme les bonnes histoires. C'étaient les premières à se faire éditer chez  _Golden Apple_  Kisara en romans Historiques et Thénène en Fantasy.

"Du coup on peut y aller frangin ?

\- Il est où ce resto ? "

Kadar fit un petit sourire crispé.

"Dans la banlieue..."

Malik manqua de s'étouffer. La banlieue ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment y aller. Les bouchons et les personnes peu agréables étaient nombreuses là-bas.

"Tu le fais exprès idiot ?

\- Non ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas la banlieue et tu veux qu'on aille manger là-bas ? fit-il en soupirant.

\- J'avais envie de changer d'air ! Tu sais il y a de très bons restaurants en dehors de Paris aussi !

\- Je sais mais...

\- Allez s'il-te-plait Malik ! Je te promets que je ferrais des heures supp' demain !"

Kadar avait les mains jointes et regardait son frère avec des yeux larmoyants. Qui pouvait résister a cette petite bouille et ces grands yeux bleus ? Malik passa sa main sur son visage et soupira une énième fois. Il était vraiment faible face au regard de bébé de Kadar.

"Ça va ça va on ira manger ou tu veux d'accord ? Juste... arrête de me regarder comme ça ok ?

\- Ouais ! T'es le meilleur grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu !

\- En même temps je suis ton seul grand-frère... Bref, prend ta veste et on y va.

\- Tu crois vraiment y aller habillé comme ça ? "

En effet, Malik portait ses vêtements qu'il portait habituellement au bureau, c'est-à-dire un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche avec une cravate et une veste noire.

"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ?

\- Trop riche, trop homme d'affaires, trop travail. Mets quelque chose de plus confortable ! On va pas manger dans un resto 4 étoiles j'te rappelle. "

Kadar, comme s'il avait prévu qu'il allait manger autre part que dans un restaurant étoilé, portait un simple jean bleu avec un t-shirt à manches longues noir.

L'ainé grogna et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il attrapa un simple jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et mit par-dessus une chemise bleu-foncé. Malik ressortit de sa chambre, l'air grognon et croisa les bras.

"C'est bon ? Ça te va comme ça ?

\- Nickel frangin ! Mais pourquoi tu tires la gueule comme ça ?

\- A qui la faute connard ?

\- Oups, désolé ? On peut y aller maintenant ?

\- Ouais. Putain pire qu'un gamin ce gosse, ajouta-il plus bas.

\- Je t'ai entendu Malik !

\- C'était le but."

Malik prit son trench-coat sur le porte-manteau et lança une doudoune sur son frère qui la reçut en pleine face. Kadar grogna mais la mit tout de même sans ronchonner.

L'ainé ferma la porte derrière son frère et allèrent à l'une de leurs voitures dans le garage souterrain de leur immeuble.

"J'peux conduire ? demanda Kadar.

\- Non.

\- Mais..."

Un seul regard noir de son frère suffit au plus jeune pour se rassoir correctement dans son siège.

Malik se passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux et démarra la voiture pendant que Kadar tapait l'adresse du restaurant dans le GPS intégré. Ils en avaient environ pour 30 minutes de trajet.

* * *

Malik était plutôt surpris. Il s'attendait à atterrir dans une ville avec des quartiers un peu douteux mais finalement, Kadar l'avait emmené dans une petite ville (qui s'approchait plus d'un village) assez calme dont l'aîné avait déjà oublié le nom.

"Tiens regarde frangin, fit Kadar en pointant un petit bâtiment du doigt, ce doit être le resto !"

Il se gara juste devant le restaurant. De l'extérieur, c'était plutôt mignon; il y avait une jolie terrasse comme on en verrait dans les restaurants/cafés dans les villes touristiques, et la façade n'était pas trop décorée. Tout semblait être fait de pierres et de bois, ajoutant un effet rustique et familial à l'édifice.

_Bar & Restaurant : Creed's Pizzeria_

"On y va Malik ?"

Le susnommé hocha la tête et suivit Kadar.

L'intérieur du restaurant était chaleureux. Une douce lumière éclairait la grande salle et le bar. L'entrée donnait directement une vue sur le comptoir du bar, plus précisément au barman préparant les boissons. A droite de l'entrée, il y avait une grande salle ouverte ou les gens prenaient leur repas ou un boisson avec leurs proches. C'était un endroit plutôt agréable et une bonne odeur se sentait dans le restaurant.

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux. Il semblait avoir l'âge de Kadar, les cheveux bruns et les yeux couleur ambre tirant sur le doré. Il possédait une cicatrice qui barrait ses lèvres sur le côté gauche de son visage. C'était le barman et il était plutôt mignon.

"Bonsoir, commença-t-il en souriant, bienvenue au  _Creed's Pizzeria_. Avez vous une réservation ?

\- Oui, au nom d'Al-Sayf s'il vous plaît."

Malik regarda son frère, inquisiteur.

"T'avais déjà réservé avant que j'accepte qu'on vienne manger ici ?

\- Euh... Ouais ?

\- ... Je n'ai rien à redire. T'es chiant avec ta bouille de bébé.

\- Merci mon frère, t'es pas mal non plus."

Malik grogna tandis que le barman leur adressa un sourire amusé.

"J'ai trouvé votre réservation. Je vais vous conduire à votre table et un collègue sera la pour prendre votre commande.

\- Très bien, répondit Malik. Merci beaucoup... Mr. Miles.

Évidemment, Malik avait lu le nom sur la petite plaque argentée sur la chemise du barman.

"Oh, appelez-moi Desmond simplement. Pour vous cela ne semble pas très professionnel mais ici tous les employés préfèrent qu'on les appelle par leurs prénoms. Ici vu que tout le monde se connaît, nous ne sommes pas très à l'aise à nous faire appeler par nos noms de famille. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas.

\- Au contraire, répondit Kadar, ça renforce encore plus le côté familial de votre restaurant, c'est sympathique."

Malik était d'accord. Toute cette ambiance chaleureuse le mettait à l'aise.

Desmond leur fit geste de le suivre. Il les mena à une table près de la fenêtre et leur donna la carte du restaurant.

"Je vous laisse réfléchir. J'enverrai un serveur un peu plus tard. Profitez bien de votre passage au  _Creed's Pizzeria !_

\- Merci Desmond."

Le barman s'inclina légèrement et retourna au bar.

Malik regarda la carte du restaurant. Comme son nom l'indiquait, le restaurant était spécialisé dans les pizzas mais faisait aussi des plats de viande et des hamburgers. Les prix étaient plutôt bas et il y avait beaucoup de choix. L'aîné était plutôt content finalement. Le cadre était chaleureux et la nourriture avait l'air bonne vu le visage des gens autour d'eux.

"Alors frangin ?

\- Mmmmh ?

\- Tu le trouves comment Desmond ?"

Malik lui lança un regard noir.

"Eh je demandais juste !

\- Bah mêle-toi de tes affaires.

\- T'es un rabat-joie tu sais ? J'voulais juste savoir si le beau barman avait capté ton attention c'est tout !

\- ... Depuis quand tu t'occupes de ma vie sentimentale toi ?

\- Depuis que j'ai l'âge de penser comme un adulte-

\- Ce que tu n'es pas, coupa Malik en ricanant.

\- ...Et depuis que j'suis ton frère donc depuis toujours ! Et j't'emmerde frère indigne.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore Kadar."

Kadar croisa les bras et fit la moue. Au même moment, un serveur arriva. Il ressemblait à Desmond, ils avaient quasiment le même visage (cicatrice incluse) et presque les mêmes yeux. Ceux de Desmond étaient un peu plus clairs mais c'est un détail subtil. Ce serveur là avait les cheveux bruns un peu longs qu'il avait attaché en queue de cheval basse. Il arborait un petit sourire malicieux. Alors que Desmond était mignon, cet homme là était beau et séduisant. "Auditore" était marqué sur la plaque argentée.

"Bonsoir messieurs je suis Ezio. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Kadar. Je vais prendre une pizza 4 fromages avec du Sprite en boisson et le dessert pour plus tard s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Très bien, répondit Ezio en prenant des notes. Et pour vous monsieur ?

\- Ça sera une pizza aux 3 viandes avec en boisson de l'Ice Tea et le dessert plus tard aussi s'il-vous-plaît.

\- C'est noté messieurs. Je vous rapporte ça dans quelques instants.

\- Merci."

Kadar sortit un flacon de gel antibactérien et se nettoya les mains, n'oubliant pas son frère bien entendu.

"Et celui-là alors ?

\- Kadar, je sais pas si tu comprends quand je te dis "mêle-toi de tes affaires". Je crois qu'il faut que je te remette à l'école.

\- Haha très drôle. Mais sérieusement, t'en pense quoi de Desmond et Ezio ?

\- Tu me soules.

\- Je sais.

\- Bon d'accord. Desmond est mignon et Ezio est beau. Voila content ?

\- Oui mais pas assez ! Allez frangin j'veux juste aider mon frère à trouver quelqu'un !

\- Oui bah compter sur son frère hétéro pour trouver un mec à son frère gay, vraiment, c'est une bonne idée.

\- Ah tu vois !

\- ... C'était de l'ironie crétin."

Sur ce, les plats arrivèrent avec Ezio et une serveuse. Elle était grande, à peu près de l'âge de Malik et était plutôt jolie. Elle était brune et avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse qu'elle laissait sur son épaule.

"Kassandra pour vous servir. Voila une pizza 4 fromages et un Sprite.

\- C'est pour moi, fit Kadar. Merci Kassandra.

\- Et donc une pizza aux 3 viandes et un Ice Tea pour vous.

\- Merci Ezio."

Les serveurs s'inclinèrent légèrement en leur souhaitant un bon appétit et partirent. Malik lança un sourire sournois à son frère.

"Alors comment tu trouves Kassandra ?

\- Oh ta gueule."

* * *

Le dîner se passa sans encombre. Cela faisait très longtemps que les frères Al-Sayf n'avaient pas mangés de pizzas aussi bonnes et en plus le restaurant était plutôt généreux avec les quantités. Cela changeait des restaurants de luxe ou les quantités étaient minimes mais leurs prix maximum.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, les frères parlèrent de tout et de rien, admirant les différents serveurs et la clientèle. Il semblerait que ceux qui étaient la ce mardi soir étaient des habitués et pour certains discutaient tranquillement avec des serveurs. En parlant d'eux, les serveurs étaient aussi séduisants ou mignons les uns que les autres. En d'autres termes, c'était comme un nid à beautés. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne semblait plaire à Malik. Il manquait quelque chose de plus... Brûlant, passionnant. Les hommes qu'il avait vu semblaient ou un peu dociles, ou n'étaient pas vraiment son genre. Il préférait les hommes durs, qui lui tiennent un peu tête et qui pourrait supporter son caractère qualifié d'horrible par son propre frère, cet ingrat.

* * *

Ils finirent leurs pizzas et voulurent passer au dessert. Pendant qu'un autre serveur (il s'appelait Arno) venait prendre la commande de Kadar, Ezio vint avec une belle assiette. C'était un gâteau, un Opéra.

Malik lança un regard interrogateur à Ezio.

"De la part de notre chef en cuisine. C'est sur l'addition de la maison, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Hum... Et bien... Remerciez-le de ma part...

\- Ça sera fait. Bon appétit."

Ezio s'en alla avec Arno qui revint quelques instants plus tard avec une crêpe chantilly pour Kadar. Ce dernier lui souriait narquoisement.

"Alors on a une touche ?

\- Ta gueule Kadar. Et puis comment ça se fait que...

\- J'en suis sûr qu'il t'as vu depuis les petites fenêtres sur les portes qui mènent à la cuisine. Tu sais que t'es plutôt beau gosse comme frère, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que t'ait ou capter l'attention de quelqu'un comme ça.

\- Oui mais quand même...

\- Roh, profite de ton dessert gratuit sinon je le mange !

\- Pas touche, c'est le mien !"

Kadar rit de bon cœur et les deux frères attaquèrent leurs desserts, aussi bons que les pizzas qu'ils avaient eus un instant auparavant.

Après leurs desserts, les frères payèrent leur repas au comptoir du bar et Malik demanda à rencontrer le chef cuisinier. Desmond lança un regard à Ezio qui était entrain de nettoyer des verres. Il lui fit juste un sourire narquois. Le barman haussa les épaules et fit patienter les frères, le temps qu'il aille chercher le chef.

"Messieurs, voici le chef cuisinier. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad."

C'était un homme extrêmement beau. Malik ne pouvait pas le daigner. Il possédait la même cicatrice sur les lèvres que Desmond et Ezio mais avait des yeux beaucoup plus clairs qu'eux. Il avait les yeux dorés et perçants. . Altaïr avait les cheveux aussi courts que Desmond mais étaient un peu plus clairs que ce dernier. Il semblait être assez musclé sous cet uniforme blanc et aussi et avait une carrure assez imposante. Il avait une aura de respect qui s'échappait de lui.

Comptez sur Malik pour trouver milles et un détail sur le corps d'un homme. C'était un expert.

Malik le regarda dans les yeux, ne se laissant pas intimider. Le chef cuisinier sourit narquoisement. Il semblait ravi qu'on tienne tête à son aura intimidante.

"Merci pour le dessert monsieur. Il était délicieux.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi messieurs... ?

\- Je suis Kadar.

\- Appelez-moi Malik. D'après Desmond, il semblerait que vous préféreriez que l'on s'adresse par nos prénoms.

\- En effet Malik et Kadar. Appelez-moi donc Altaïr. Et nous devrions abandonner le vouvoiement, cela nous rend pour certains un peu inconfortables de vouvoyer des clients de notre âge que l'on va surement revoir."

Il a du culot lui.

"C'est d'accord, répondit simplement Malik. Je voulais alors juste te remercier pour ces pizzas, ainsi que ce dessert que tu as fait. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais retourner en cuisine. A très bientôt Malik et Kadar."

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Kadar était impressionné devant la prestance de cet homme. Personne n'avait jamais parlé de cette manière à son frère ! Même pas les autres maisons d'édition rivales ! Quand Kadar regarda son frère, il fut surpris de voir un sourire narquois sur son visage.

"Rentrons Kadar. On a du chemin à faire et on a du boulot demain."

Il se retourna vers Desmond.

"Merci pour votre accueil. Je reviendrais avec ou sans mon frère c'est sur. Au revoir Desmond.

\- A bientôt Malik, Kadar."

Les frères sortirent du restaurant, totalement repus. Nul doute qu'ils allaient revenir manger ici.

Et en plus pour voir le chef Altaïr qui intéressait tant Mailk.

* * *

Merci d'être restés jusqu'ici ! Alors sans plus attendre, voila l'information.

Vous savez que ce projet est assez nouveau et un peu effrayant pour moi de m'y lancer. C'est pourquoi j'écris ce chapitre, sans suite pour l'instant pou les retours et savoir si je fais une suite ou non. Dans le cas où j'ai des avis favorables à la poursuite de cette fanfiction, je ne mettrais pas à jour cette histoire pendant un certain temps pour être sure d'avoir au moins 5 chapitres d'avance pour une publication par semaine. Dans le cas contraire, je laisserais juste ce chapitre la. Voila.

Merci à tous et peut-être à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre de  _Creed's Pizzeria_  !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Comment Malik revit Altaïr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à vous !
> 
> Je n'arrivais pas à tenir l'idée de faire des autres chapitres sans avoir vos retours sur les précédents. Du coup, voila ! J'essayerais d'avoir un rythme à 1 chapitre par semaine ou 1 toutes les 2 semaines mais vu qu'il y a le bac qui approche à grand pas...
> 
> BREF ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent. Voici pour vous un nouveau chapitre de Creed's Pizzeria en espérant qu'il vous plaise !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

 

* * *

 

Kadar s'étira dans son fauteuil. Il avait extrêmement faim (comme à son habitude) et souhaitait manger quelque chose de gras. Quelque chose qui le calerait bien. Il n'était que 18h30 pourtant. Après, Malik en bon tyran, lui avait fait faire des heures supplémentaires comme promis (Non rémunérées parce que Malik pouvait être un sacré connard des fois). Du coup, au lieu de partir du bureau à 16h30, Kadar était encore la à 18 heures. Il aimait son grand-frère à en mourir, mais qu'il pouvait être horrible parfois.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et sortit son téléphone.

 

**Mon frère gay adoré**

_Malik ?_

_Quoi_

_J'ai faim_

_Et alors ?_

_Menfou_

_T'es méchant_

_Tu fais a manger ce soir ou on mange au resto ?_

_Resto, flemme de faire a bouffer_

_Par contre c'est moi qui décide de l'endroit_

_On va manger ou ?_

_Creed's Pizzeria_

_Sors du bureau j'arrive bientôt te chercher_

 

Kadar fixa son écran incrédule. Alors comme ça son frère voulait aller délibérément dans un restaurant en banlieue ? Lui qui disait ne pas aimer la banlieue ? Le jeune homme sourit narquoisement avant de renvoyer un simple "Ok ". Il se doutait de pourquoi Malik voulait aller dans ce restaurant encore une fois.

Il se leva de sa chaise et ferma le bureau, étant resté pour travailler un peu plus sous les ordres de son frère. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment devant les portes du bureau et attendit Malik qui arriva 5 minutes après. Kadar entra dans la voiture.

"Alors comme ça on va au resto de la dernière fois ? J'pensais qu'on n'allait jamais y retourner.

\- J'aime bien le resto. La bouffe est bonne et moins chers que ces restos chics. J'commençais à en avoir marre de leur bouffe raffinée.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi frangin ! Le dernier était horrible en plus. "

Malik grimaça. En effet, leur dernier restaurant était  _La Croix d'Argent_  qui était près de chez eux. La nourriture était normale mais les serveurs, horribles. Les Italiens qui servaient leurs repas étaient absolument irrespectueux, ils avaient cet air de supériorité et de... méchanceté qui les entouraient. En plus, ce cuisinier en chef, aussi chauve que Mr. Propre (Robert de Sablé s'il se souvenait bien) était pire que tout les autres employés. Quand il a vu Malik et Kadar attablé près de la fenêtre, il a demandé les faire déplacer à une autre table pour laisser d'autres clients s’asseoir à leur place ! En plus il les a placés près des portes battantes de la cuisine. Evidemment, Malik ne laissa aucun pourboire et fit savoir qu'il ne retournerait jamais de cette pathétique excuse de restaurant chic après avoir payé (l'addition était salée en plus).

"Ne m'en parle même pas Kadar.

\- Aucun problème frangin. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu tournes par la ? Le GPS indique l'autre sortie.

\- J'vais chercher Kisa. Je l'ai invitée avec Thénène à manger avec nous. Thénène nous rejoint directement là-bas aussi.

\- Chouette !

\- Tu pourras t'asseoir derrière, je sais regarder le GPS tout seul ok.

\- T'es le meilleur grand frère t'as pensé à tout !

\- Je sais, je sais. Maintenant fermes-la j'essaye d'écouter la radio. "

Le plus jeune se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se mettre confortable sur le siège. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement de Kisara qui n'habitait pas très loin de chez eux. Kadar sortit de la voiture et appela la rouquine qui sortit quasiment une demi-seconde après. Les deux jeunes s'installèrent à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Hey ! Comment vont mes garçons préférés ?

\- On va bien Kisara. Comment tu vas toi ? demanda Malik en démarrant la voiture.

\- Tranquillou. Le bouquin avance bien, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ces derniers temps.

\- Ah ouais ? Parles en moi !" Fit Kadar totalement enthousiaste.

Malik ne put retenir un doux sourire en voyant ces deux là discuter avec passion du dernier roman historique sur lequel Kisara travaillait. Il considérait Thénène et elle comme ses petites sœurs tellement il les avait vus en compagnie de Kadar. Même si chacun avait pris une voie différente, Kisara en L, Kadar en ES et Thénène en S, ces trois là trouvaient toujours un moment pour se réunir devant une pizza que Malik commandait et s'affalaient dans le canapé devant Netflix. Une photo avait même était prise ou les trois ados s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, serrés les uns contre les autres. C'était une vision tellement attendrissante que le jeune n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mettre le cliché dans l'album familial.

Autant dire que les frères Al-Sayf étaient heureux (surtout Kadar) quand les deux jeune femmes avaient annoncées qu'elles voulaient se faire éditer chez eux.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au restaurant. Thénène les attendait devant, emmitouflée dans sa doudoune. Elle semblait trembler de froid.

"V-vous en avez mis du temps...

\- Désolé Thénène, Kadar a pris son temps au bureau, fit Malik en ricanant.

\- Connard c'est toi qui m'a fait rester faire des heures supp' ! Et ça fait 3 jours que je fais des heures supp' !

\- Et j'en suis toujours aussi fier.

\- Pourquoi je t'ai comme frère ?

\- Tu l'adores ton frère, Kadar !" Firent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

Kadar croisa les bras et commença à faire la moue. Kisara se mit à rire et passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, du coup, elle se retrouva contre sa poitrine. Kadar se vit rougir légèrement devant le regard attendri et amusé de son frère.

"Pourquoi vous êtes habillés aussi classe les gars ? " Demanda Thénène.

 En effet, les deux hommes étaient toujours en habits de travail, c'est-à-dire en costard-cravate.

"J'avais des trucs à faire donc j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer et je suis parti chercher Kadar direct après le boulot.

\- Ah ok. En tout cas vous ne passez surement pas inaperçu comme ça.

\- On est au courant Titi, pas besoin d'en rajouter. " Fit Kadar en soupirant.

Thénène se contenta de rire et de tapoter gentiment la tête de Kadar, même si le jeune homme était légèrement plus grand qu'elle.

"Bon les enfants on y va ?"

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et suivirent l'aîné dans le restaurant. Comme la première fois où ils étaient venus, Desmond les accueillit.

"Bonsoir Malik, Kadar, Kisara et Thénène, bienvenue au Creed's Pizzeria !

\- Bonsoir Desmond, commença Kadar. On n'a pas réservés pour ce soir ça n'est pas un problème ?

\- Pas du tout, je te rappelle qu'on habite dans une ville qui est quasiment un village, puis c'est très rarement complet. J'ai quelques tables de 4 encore de libres, suivez-moi. "

Ils suivirent tranquillement Desmond qui les plaça près d'une fenêtre. Le barman s'inclina légèrement en souriant et retourna au comptoir.

Arno qui n'était pas loin les salua et prit leur commande. Une fois revenu avec les boissons seulement, Thénène posa les coudes sur la table en sirotant sa boisson en regardant malicieusement les autres personnes attablées.

"Alors les amours comment ça se passe ? "

Cela fit légèrement s'étouffer Malik. Thénène avait le don pour créer des situations comme ça, et elle adorait ça.

L'aîné Al-Sayf prit un air d'indifférence, n'essayant pas de penser à Altaïr qui l'intéressait un peu.

"Rien de spécial. Toujours aussi célibataire.

\- C'est faux ! s'exclama Kadar. Il a un petit admirateur !

\- Juuuuure !" S'exclama Thénène.

Kisara, bien que curieuse elle aussi ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard compatissant à Malik qui réfléchissait aux milles manières de torturer son petit-frère. Ce dernier continua son récit.

"J'te le promets. Le chef de ce resto a offert. Offert Thénène,  ** _OFFERT_**! Un dessert à Malik ! Il avait l'air super bon en plus !

\- Et alors Kadar ? ça ne veut peut-être rien dire.

\- C'est faux ! rétorqua Thénène. Un dicton dit "Le véritable chemin pour toucher le cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac."

\- Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle a tord la, soupira Kisara.

\- Et donc ? le rapport ?

\- T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès frangin ? C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe ! Il t'amadoue avec de la nourriture !

\- Kadar, c'est ton frère, pas un animal quand même. Dit juste qu'il essaye... De le faire tomber amoureux de sa nourriture ?

\- Pas mal pas mal. " Réfléchit Thénène.

A ce moment précis, les plats arrivèrent aux mains de Kassandra et d'Ezio. Ils saluèrent les 4 attablés et leur souhaita un bon appétit. La conversation reprit son court.

"Ils sont plutôt beaux gosses ici les serveurs et serveuses. Regarde moi ces fessiers ! fit Thénène.

\- T'es en couple Titi, rappela Kisara. D'ailleurs comment ça va avec Evan ?

\- Bof, il est de plus en plus distant en ce moment mais il me dit qu'il a beaucoup de boulot donc... Et toi Kisara ?

\- Pas depuis Eric, j'ai perdu contact d'ailleurs.

\- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Kadar. On ne le portait pas trop dans notre cœur.

\- Yup. Je préfère savoir que t'es bien avec nous que loin de nous avec un gars qui voulait séparer notre groupe d'enfer !

\- Sinon et toi Kadar ? " Demanda soudainement Malik qui écoutait sagement jusque là.

Le susnommé commença à rougir et à balbutier pour le plus grand amusement de son frère.

"J'ai personne. Vous m'avez surpris avec cette question, c'était bas frangin.

_\- All is fair in love and war, little brother._

\- Ne fais même pas le philosophe en anglais avec moi frère indigne. C'était méchant.

\- Je sais."

Les deux jeune femmes rirent de bon cœur devant ces chamailleries et continuèrent leur repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

"J'ai bien de la place pour un petit dessert bien sucré moi ! fit Kisara en s'étirant.

\- Pareil, vous allez prendre quoi ?

\- T'as toujours de la place pour de la bouffe dans ton ventre Thénène. Kisara t'es pire qu'elle, soupira Kadar amusé.

\- Je ne te le permets pas ! rétorqua Kisara en faisant la moue. "

Riant, Kadar déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la rouquine qui arrêta de faire la moue. C'était le seul moyen de la faire passer du stade boudeuse à joyeuse.

"Sinon, reprit Kadar, je conseille les crêpes. Je sais pas trop si vous y avez goûtés déjà.

\- Nah, on va suivre ton conseil. Et toi Malik ? demanda Thénène.

\- Je vais attendre un peu, j'arrive pas à me décider."

Thénène hocha la tête et appela un serveur. Ezio s'approcha de la table en souriant et prit la commande des 3 plus jeunes, tout en lançant des regards discrets à Malik. Juste avant de partir, il lui sourit comme s'il savait quelque chose. Kisara tira doucement sur la manche de l’aîné Al-Sayf.

"Tu le connais ? C'est lui ton admirateur ?

\- Absolument pas Kisa. Je n'ai pas d'admirateur.

\- Si tu le dis..."

Les desserts arrivèrent bien vite aux mains d'Arno et d'Ezio. Ce dernier transportait une assiette en plus la déposa devant Malik en souriant. Ce dernier le questionna du regard.

"Profiteroles au chocolat et chantilly de la part de notre chef."

Les 3 jeunes se lancèrent des regards. Kadar sourit narquoisement aux deux jeunes femmes.

"Euh... Merci."

Les deux serveurs sourirent et s'en allèrent. Kadar lui fit un léger coup de coude en riant. Kisara et Thénène le regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi je sens que ce qu'il vient de se passer va se retrouver dans l'un de vos bouquins ? demanda Malik en prenant une bouchée de son dessert.

\- Oh t'as pas idée Mal', répondirent les deux femmes en souriant.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait créer une division Romance maintenant frangin ?

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée Kad' ! s'exclama Kisara.

\- Ouais grave ! J'ai déjà des idées !

\- Regarde frangin, nos deux auteurs stars approuvent mon idée."

Malik soupira.

"Kadar.

\- Oui ?

\- Ta gueule. Mangez, vous m'empêchez de savourer mon dessert la. "

Les trois jeunes rirent mais ne dirent rien, amusés de voir Malik gêné.

* * *

Encore une fois, après avoir finis leurs desserts et avoir prit une boisson chaude, Malik se retrouva devant Desmond à voir Altaïr. Le barman ne posa pas de questions et sembla même sourire à cette demande. Il revint peu de temps après, le chef cuisinier le suivant. Altaïr arborait le même sourire narquois qu'il avait lors de leur première rencontre. Des lors qu'il vit les deux jeunes femmes, son sourire disparut.

" Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, commença-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Malik, un plaisir de te revoir.

\- Tu te souviens de mon prénom ?

\- Bien sûr. Comment oublier ? Ravi de te revoir Kadar, fit-il en regardant ce dernier. Qui sont ces jeunes femmes ?"

Le chef cuisinier semblait être méfiant d'elles, ce que Thénène, Kisara et Kadar remarquèrent immédiatement. L'aîné ne sembla même pas le voir.

"Thénène et Kisara, répondit Malik. Les meilleures amies de Kadar.

\- Et comme des petites-sœurs pour mon frangin, fit rapidement Kadar.

\- Euh... ouais si tu veux. "

Altaïr sembla se relaxer légèrement en entendant cela. Les deux jeunes femmes et Kadar se lancèrent un regard complice.

"Sinon, merci pour le dessert encore une fois. Il était très bon.

\- Merci, je sais que je suis assez bon en la matière.

\- Ah ? Tu trouves ? J'ai des fois connu un peu mieux je dois avouer. "

Le chef tiqua. Thénène, Kadar, Kisara et Desmond regardèrent cet échange avec attention. Malik semblait être aussi amusé qu'ennuyé par l'arrogance dont faisait preuve Altaïr.

"Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il y a de très bonnes pizzas à Paris.

\- Aussi bonnes que celles que l'on sert ici ? "

Malik se mit à réfléchir. Il en avait mangé de bonnes pizzas, mais il était vrai que celles que servait ce restaurant étaient l'une des meilleures qu'il avait mangées. Après, ce n'était pas tout les restaurants étoilés ou il avait mangé qui servaient des pizzas. Les rares qu'il avait consommé étaient normales. L'autre pizza qu'il avait autant apprécié que celle du  _Creed's Pizzeria_ , c'était celle que son père faisait quand ils repartaient le voir dans le sud.

"Je dois avouer que t'es pizzas sont très bonnes, fit Malik en haussant les épaules. Mais pour les autres plats, je ne sais pas s'ils sont meilleurs que dans d'autres restaurants que j'ai fréquenté.

\- Est-ce un défi ?

\- Juste une constatation."

Altaïr ricana.

"Soit. Dis-moi le dernier plat que tu as mangé dans un restaurant autre que le mien. On verra si mes plats sont meilleurs ou non.

\- Pour montrer ta supériorité ?

\- Pour te montrer qu'il ne faut pas aller forcément dans un restaurant étoilé pour manger de la bonne nourriture. Alors ? "

Altaïr tendait la main en souriant légèrement. L'aîné Al-Sayf soupira mais était amusé par la tournure qu'avait prit la discussion. Cela n'était que la deuxième rencontre avec le chef cuisinier mais il sentait presque un lien se tisser entre eux. Malik lui lança un sourire et lui serra la main.

"On verras ce que tu peux faire. Mon dernier plat à été une Paëlla. Essaye de m'impressionner."

Le chef hocha la tête et resserra doucement sa prise sur sa main. Malik, pour une raison inconnue appréciait ce contact. Il fut même presque déçu quand Altaïr lâcha sa prise.

"Je t'impressionnerais. Pour l'instant, je dois retourner aux fourneaux. Ravi de t'avoir revu Malik. Bonne soirée à vous Thénène, Kadar, Kisara.

\- Bonne soirée." Répondirent le groupe.

Altaïr s'en alla sans demander son reste, tout en faisant un clin d'œil et un petit sourire à Malik qui, surpris, lui répondit seulement d'un hochement de tête. Tout de suite après, l'ainé paya pour tout le monde le repas et déposa un pourboire à Desmond qui le remercia.

"C'était un échange plutôt intrigant, c'est la première fois que je vois Altaïr si déterminé. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

\- Nous aussi, fit Kadar. Merci de l'accueil Desmond, c'était super bon !

\- Ouais, je pense que je vais pas tarder à occuper le café en après-midi moi.

\- Pareil que Thénène. Ça m'a l'air d'être un cadre assez calme pour travailler.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Desmond. Venez quand vous voulez. Nous sommes ouverts tous les jours. D'ailleurs, Altaïr ne travaille que 4 jours par semaine, le reste c'est un autre chef qui est la.

\- C'est bon à savoir, hein frangin ?"

Malik lança un regard noir à son petit-frère.

"Silence Kadar. On va y aller. Merci encore Desmond.

\- Merci Desmond, on reviendra pour sur Thénène et moi !

\- A la prochaine fois ! Ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir ici !"

Le groupe s'en alla.

* * *

"Finalement t'avais un admirateur hein ?

\- Ta gueule Thénène, c'est pas un admirateur. Tu devrais pas rentrer chez toi ? il fait sacrément froid.

\- C'est vrai, mais n'essaye pas de contourner le sujet. Je te laisse tranquille parce que je caille ma race, fit-elle en se frottant les bras et se retournant vers Kisara et Kadar. On se capte plus tard hein ? Kad' tu me tiendras au courant ?

\- Ouais, rentre bien.

\- Fais attention sur la route hein ?

\- T'inquiètes Kisara, j'habite pas hyper loin d'ici.

\- Justement on s'inquiète, t'es un peu folle au volant je te rappelle.

\- Roooh ça va Malik-papa-poule-gay, promis j'envoie un message à VOUS TROIS quand j'arrive chez moi à la maison. Ça vous va ?

\- Pourquoi ils sont toujours obligés de rajouter "gay" à chaque fois qu'ils m'appellent par un nom quelconque... ? murmura Malik totalement blasé.

\- Parce que c'est drôle frangin. Sinon oui envoie nous un message dès que t'arrives. On fera la même.

\- Ok ! Bon j'y vais parce que la je gèle sur place. Bisous la famille !"

Thénène leur fit un signe de la main avant d'aller dans sa voiture. Kisara, Kadar et Malik entrèrent dans celle de ce dernier. Ils déposèrent Kisara qui s'était endormie contre Kadar (le pauvre ne pouvait plus bouger au risque de la réveiller) puis rentrèrent chez eux. Le cadet, totalement épuisé par la journée lança un vague bonne nuit en envoyant un message sur son téléphone (surement à Kisara et Thénène) et alla directement dans sa chambre. Malik rejoignit la sienne et après avoir fait sa routine du soir, il s'affala sur son lit en regardant sa main droite, celle qui avait serré la main d'Altaïr. Il pouvait presque ressentir la chaleur qu'émanait la main du chef. Il referma d'un coup sa main et soupira. Il l'intéressait pas mal même s'ils ne s'étaient que rencontrés 2 fois. Peut-être qu'allait il avoir d'autres interactions comme ça pour tenter de mieux se connaitre.

Malik ferma les yeux et s'endormit, pensant à ces yeux dorés et ce sourire narquois qui l'intriguaient tant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter et a voter, faire des suggestions et des critiques si besoin est !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite de Creed's Pizzeria !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Petite Rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les gens ! ça faisait longtemps hein ?
> 
> Je vous donne aujourd'hui un petit chapitre à ne pas piquer des hannetons (j'adore cette expression) que j'ai mis du temps à écrire.
> 
> Pourquoi me dites vous ?
> 
> En trois mots : Romans Assassin's Creed.
> 
> J'ai acheté (enfin, deux parce que ma grande copine que j'aime m'a acheté le 3ème) les trois premiers tomes (Renaissance, Brotherhood et La Croisade Secrète) et j'suis juste à fond dedans. Vraiment c'est fou comme quelque chose à autant accaparé mon attention ALORS QUE JE DOIS RÉVISER LE BAC LOL ! Bref bref bref voila.
> 
> Voila 3635 mots pour vous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 

En ce mois de Janvier, il faisait plutôt froid en France. Bien que la plupart des gens qui l'entouraient n'aimaient pas tellement le froid (surtout Thénène), Malik aimait l'air froid et sec d'hiver. Il prit une grande inspiration mais regretta amèrement en sentant la pollution aérienne présente dans Paris. Heureusement, il se trouvait dans un parc à proximité de son travail ou les voitures ne passaient pas souvent donc l'air semblait moins horrible qu'au centre même de Paris.

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas revu son père, Faheem Al-Sayf. Ce dernier était professeur de mathématiques en Université et a choisi de se faire muter dans le Sud, tandis que ses fils se débrouillaient avec brio dans leur propre petite entreprise. Leur père vivait bien seul. Leur mère s'était malheureusement éteinte à cause d'un cancer. C'était pour l'une de ses raisons que Faheem avait choisi de se faire muter loin de Paris, la capitale lui rappelait trop sa défunte femme. Néanmoins, il prenait quand même le temps de rendre visite à ses fils qu'il aimait plus que tout. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui était venu chez eux le mois dernier. Faheem essayait de venir pendant les vacances scolaires et les deux jeunes allaient le voir au moins une fois par mois pendant les week-ends.

Malik sourit en recevant un message de son père. Ce dernier l'avait prévenu qu'il venait passer quelques jours à Paris pendant les vacances d'Hiver et qu'il souhaitait aller dans ce restaurant que Kadar avait cité dans ses messages. Même si le jeune entrepreneur était content de la venue de son père, il allait surement néanmoins faire la tête à son frère qui avait parlé du  _Creed's Pizzeria_  à Faheem. Il n'avait pas envie que son père commence à lui donner des conseils de séduction ou autres, il était assez gêné comme ça.

Malik sortit de ses pensées en entendant un petit reniflement et des ricanements. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il sentit son sang bouillir.

Un petit garçon était à terre, lançant un regard noir aux  3 jeunes adolescents qui ricanaient devant lui. Le petit tenta de se relever, mais l'un des plus grands le repoussa à terre.

"Bah alors petit on n'appelle pas sa maman ? Ricana celui qu'il l'avait poussé.

-          Franchement t'es trop bizarre comme enfant, un arabe aux yeux bleus quoi !

-          En plus il vient dans NOTRE quartier, les gens comme toi sont pas les bienvenus !"

Malik reconnaissait ces ados. C'était la progéniture de racistes qui grimaçaient à chaque fois que Malik se rendait au travail (ils habitaient dans l'immeuble voisin), mais ne tentèrent jamais de lui faire du tord ou de l'insulter. Le jeune entrepreneur avec trop d'influence et, pour être honnête, était plutôt terrifiant quand il le voulait.

Le jeune homme, ne pouvant supporter la vue de l'enfant mordant sa lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer décida d'intervenir.

"Vous pourriez pas vous mesurer à quelqu'un de votre taille les mioches ? "

Les trois ados se retournèrent pour hurler sur le nouveau venu mais leur colère muta rapidement en frayeur devant le regard sombre de Malik. Ce dernier agrippa celui qui semblait être le chef du goupr par le col et le souleva légèrement. Ses comparses commencèrent à balbutier et à paniquer.

"Allez-vous-en. Que je ne vous revois plus jamais emmerder un gosse sinon vous allez avoir quelques problèmes. Et vos parents aussi. "

Ils hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et Malik lâcha le garçon qui tomba sur son derrière. Il se releva en trombe et courut loin de l'entrepreneur, suivi de près par ses amis. Malik aurait juré de voir une tache sur le pantalon de celui qu'il avait attrapé.

Le jeune homme soupira et se retourna pour voir le petit garçon, toujours à terre et se retenant de pleurer. Il renifla bruyamment. Malik s'accroupit et lui tendit un mouchoir que le petit prit et se moucha en essuyant ses larmes avec sa main.

"Tu vas bien ? Demanda Malik. Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ?"

L'enfant secoua la tête mais grimaça en sentant une petite douleur sur la paume de sa main.

"Tu t'es écorché en tombant. Qu'es ce que tu fais tout seul ici ? Ou sont tes parents ?

-          Je... J'étais en sortie avec ma classe mais je les ai perdus...

-          Comment ça tu les as perdus ? Ils ne sont pas venus te chercher petit ?

-          On est séparés en petits groupes par accompagnateurs et... Madame Lucrezia m'a demandé d'attendre ici le temps qu'elle emmène les autres aux toilettes mais elle n'est jamais revenue me chercher..."

Le petit garçon sembla vouloir pleurer mais il se retient. En le regardant, Malik remarqua qu'il avait effectivement des caractéristiques qui feraient de lui de descendance Arabe, mais il avait des yeux bleus plus clairs que ceux de Kadar et avaient une petite teinte de doré au niveau de la pupille. Une petite teinte dorée qu'il retrouvait chez les serveurs du  _Creed's Pizzeria_  et plus particulièrement chez Altaïr.

Malik soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Ne t'en fait pas petit. Ils vont bien finir par s'en rendre compte. En attendant, comment tu t'appelles ? Je n'vais pas t'appeler "Petit" indéfiniment."

Le dit petit sembla hésiter.

"Papa m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler ou de dire mon prénom aux inconnus.

-          Il a bien raison ton papa mais au point où on en est, on n'est plus vraiment des inconnus. Je m'appelle Malik. Et toi du coup ?

-          ... Darim.

-          Enchanté Darim, tu n'as pas froid ? "

Le petit sembla se retenir de trembler mais hocha la tête. Malik se releva et tendit la main vers Darim.

"Viens, je vais t'emmener au bureau, la où je travaille. Ne t'en fais pas, tu verras plein d'employés et même mon frère. Je vais pas te kidnapper ou quoi que se soit promis. Tu me fais confiance ? "

Darim se contenta d'acquiescer en prenant la main de l'adulte. Bizarrement, contrairement à certains adultes comme Lucrezia, le garçon se sentait en sécurité avec Malik. Son père lui avait toujours dit de se fier à ses instincts, et son instinct lui disait de faire confiance à Malik. A peine une dizaine de minutes après leur rencontre, Darim se sentait aussi bien qu'il le serait avec son père.

* * *

"Tu m'as juste dit que t'allais prendre l'air 5 minutes, tu reviens 15 minutes plus tard, et en plus avec un gosse avec toi ? "

Kadar fixa incrédule son grand frère qui avait un gamin accroché à sa main, l'air un peu perdu.

"Il a été laissé par les accompagnateurs de sa classe pour une sortie et je l'ai retrouvé se faire embêter, pour ne pas être vulgaire, par les gosses de l'autre immeuble.

-          Tu parles des gosses de la famille horrible ?

-          Exactement.

-          Ow pauvre petite chose, fit Kadar en s'accroupissant devant Darim. Je m'appelle Kadar, je suis le petit-frère du colosse à qui tu tiens la main. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-          Darim.

-          Ravi de te connaitre Darim, je te laisse avec mon frère d'accord? J'ai énormément de travail."

Darim hocha la tête et partit avec Malik qui allait dans son bureau.

Le bureau de Malik se trouvait au dernier étage de l'immeuble qui avait 3 étages. RDC : Le hall d'accueil, 1er étage : l'étage des romans Fantasy, 2ème étage : celui des romans historiques et enfin le bureau de Malik. Les fenêtres étaient assez grandes pour que Darim puisse regarder avec attention le parc vu d'en haut. Malik demanda à sa secrétaire, Lucy Stillman qui allait se chercher un café, d'apporter un chocolat chaud pour l'enfant. La secrétaire revint peu de temps après avec la boisson sucrée et la plaça sur le bureau de Malik puis retourna dans son bureau qui était dans la pièce à côté. Darim s'assit juste devant lui et entama sa boisson. Le jeune homme mit ses lunettes sur son nez et alluma son ordinateur.

"Tu peux me dire comment s'appelle ton école, commença Malik, on va les appeler pour leur dire que tu es ici.

-          C'est l'école du Crédo, il en existe qu'une seule normalement en Ile-de-France. "

Malik tapa le nom de l'école et remarqua qu'elle était situé dans la même ville que Creed's Pizzeria. Alors si ça n'était pas une coïncidence ça.

Le jeune homme prit le téléphone et tapa le numéro. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour avoir quelqu'un en ligne.

"Ecole primaire du Crédo, fit une voix masculine légèrement paniquée. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? 

-          Bonjour, je voudrais vous signaler que lors d'une sortie, un enfant a été égaré dans paris et qu'il est avec moi maintenant.

-          Comment s'appelle l'enfant ?

-          Darim.

-           _Mio Dio_ , soupira la voix de soulagement. Je vous remercie de l'avoir retrouvé. L'une des accompagnatrices avait remarqué que Darim n'était plus avec eux et nous étions nous même entrain de nous décider qui allait le faire part à son père. Je suis heureux qu'il n'ait rien.

-          Je ne laisserais pas un enfant seul, en plein hiver et en plus dans une ville aussi grande et dense que Paris.

-          Merci encore Monsieur... ?

-          Malik. Malik Al-Sayf.

-          Vous êtes le directeur de la maison d'édition  _Golden Apple_  ?

-          Exact. Excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Pourriez-vous appeler les accompagnateurs et leur dire de venir chercher Darim au siège du  _Golden Apple_  ?

-          Ça sera fait. Merci beaucoup Mr. Al-Sayf. Au revoir.

-          Au revoir. "

Malik reposa le téléphone et soupira une énième fois. Darim le regarda curieusement.

"Ils viendront te chercher plus tard devant le bâtiment. Essaye rester avec ton groupe et ne pas obéir a ton accompagnatrice...

-          Madame Lucrezia.

-          Oui, Madame Lucrezia. Si jamais tu fais une autre sortie et qu'elle te demande de rester et de l'attendre, essaye de la suivre discrètement pour ne pas la perdre d'accord ?

-          D'accord.

-          Sinon, tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ça avec toi ?

-          Elle m'aime pas, ni papa ni mes autres oncles et tantes.

-          Pourquoi ?

-          Je sais pas, papa dit toujours que c'est des rivalités entre ma famille et la leur... Du coup Madame Lucrezia est méchante avec moi dès que tout le monde a le dos tourné.

-          Mais tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

-          Personne me croit, Madame Lucrezia est gentille avec tout le monde donc mes copains la croient elle et pas moi."

Le jeune homme grimaça de cette injustice. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas à subir ça aussi jeune. Voyant que le sujet ne mettait pas très à l'aise Darim, Malik choisit de changer de sujet.

"Tu as quel âge ?

-          10 ans.

-          Tu es grand Darim ! Et le reste de ta famille ?

-          Sef va avoir 8 ans bientôt, et toi ?

-          J'ai 25 ans, répondit finalement Malik.

-          Presque comme papa ! "

Darim avait un visage si lumineux en disant cela que Malik ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux du petit garçon qui protesta. Se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose, le jeune homme se leva et s'accroupit devant le petit garçon.

"J'ai presque oublié. Donne-moi ta main Darim. "

Il tendit sa main droite.

"L'autre main."

Le jeune garçon fit une petite moue mais obtempéra. Il y avait une petite égratignure sur la paume du jeune garçon qui saignait légèrement. Malik sortit de son tiroir un désinfectant en spray qu'il gardait toujours au cas où (pour Kadar évidemment, c'est Malik qui le soignait toujours même étant adultes) et l'appliqua sur la blessure de Darim. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement mais ne protesta pas. Il posa un petit pansement à motifs de dinosaures (toujours Kadar) sur la blessure et tapota le haut du crâne de Darim.

"Beaucoup auraient pleurés à cause du produit, tu es très courageux Darim.

-          Papa m'a toujours dit que pleurer pour des choses aussi petites servait à rien ! en plus, même pas mal ! "

Malik rit légèrement et retourna s'asseoir.

* * *

Quelques heures passèrent et Malik se rendit compte qu'il était 15h. La classe de Darim allait surement finir sa sortie et se rendre sous peu près du bâtiment pour récupérer le garçon qui dormait paisiblement sur un petit canapé dans un coin de la pièce. Darim était assez calme comme enfant, il n'embêtait pas trop Malik, et même était intéressé par les romans que Thénène avait écrit pour les enfants. Il s'était d'ailleurs endormi en lisant l'un d'entre eux. Malik regarda distraitement son téléphone quand il vit que son frère lui avait envoyé un message.

 

**Kadar**

_La classe du gosse est dans le hall_

_Ok je le réveille et on descend_

_Tu veux que je vienne aussi ?_

_Comme tu veux_

_Okok j'arrive j'dois déposer le nouveau script de Kisa en plus_

_Dépêche_

_Oui mon très cher frère :)_   
  
  


Malik rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en s'accroupit aux cotés du petit Darim, secouant son épaule légèrement.

"Darim, réveilles-toi. Ta classe est arrivée. Il faut partir."

Darim ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis se releva en baillant. Il frotta doucement ses yeux, tentant de faire partir les dernières traces de sommeil.

"Il y a des toilettes derrière cette porte, fit Malik en se relevant. Va te rincer le visage et on descend d'accord ?"

Encore l'esprit rempli de sommeil, Darim hocha seulement la tête et se rendit dans la direction que Malik pointait. Au même moment, Kadar entra dans la pièce et déposa un dossier sur le bureau de son frère.

"Un script tout neuf ! Plutôt pas mal je dirais.

-          Je le lirais plus tard quand on aura finis avec Darim.

-          En parlant de lui, il est où ? Tu l'as déjà perdu ?

-          Il est juste aux toilettes, idiot."

Darim en sortit justement, tout à fait rafraîchi et souriant. Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur quand Malik l'arrêta. Il lui tendit le livre qu'il avait commencé

"Tiens, tu as oublié ça. Mets le dans ton sac ça sera plus pratique.

-          Mais c'est ton livre !

-          J'en ai plein des comme ça. Prends le d'accord ?"

Le petit garçon le prit tout sourire et le fourra dans son sac. Se rendit dans le hall du bâtiment, Darim et Kadar le suivant de près.

* * *

Les enfants dans le hall étaient calmes, un peu intimidés par toutes ces personnes en costumes et les accompagnateurs étaient légèrement paniqués. Ils avaient quand même perdus un enfant dans une ville aussi grande que Paris tout de même ! Evidemment, une seule femme semblait calme et même de mauvaise humeur. Lucrezia Borgia voulait être partout sauf ici. Normalement ils seraient déjà entrain de rentrer, et elle, serait en compagnie de son très cher frère. Pourtant, il a fallu que quelqu'un trouve le gosse et puisse le ramener. Pour l'instant, elle ferait juste profil bas.

Le petit Darim fit son apparition en compagnie de Malik et Kadar, observant les adultes qui étaient soulagés en voyant l'enfant sain et sauf. Bien-sur, seule Lucrezia semblait fausse dans son comportement. Pendant que Malik discutait avec l'organisatrice, une certaine Claudia, il ne manqua pas de lancer un rapide regard noir à la Borgia. Cette dernière ne vit rien et resta dans son rôle d'accompagnatrice inquiète.

"Merci encore pour avoir veillé sur Darim, fit Claudia en serrant la main de Malik puis de Kadar.

-          Aucun problème. Il serait judicieux si vous comptiez à chaque fois, lorsque que vous vous arrêtiez quelque part, les enfants pou éviter ce genre de situations.

-          Bien-sur. Tu as entendu Lucrezia ?

-          Oui, merci de votre conseil je tacherais de l'appliquer à l'avenir, répondit simplement la Borgia. "

Que cela sonnait faux dans les oreilles de Malik ! Kadar se retint même de soupirer en remarquant la fausseté dans les paroles de Lucrezia.

Malik se tourna vers Darim et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sa tignasse brune partait dans tout les sens et le petit garçon fit la moue.

"Si jamais tu te perds dans les alentours, tente de venir ici. Au moins tu sera plus en sécurité ici que dehors.

-          D'accord, merci beaucoup pour le livre aussi !

-          Ne t'en fais pas. Prends en soin d'accord ?

-          Oui ! "

Darim retourna vers son groupe et fit un dernier signe de la main à Malik et Kadar avant de s'en aller du bâtiment. Le cadet Al-Sayf posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Je savais pas que t'étais aussi cool avec les enfants.

-          Je me suis occupé de toi quand on était gosses, évidemment que je sais m'y prendre.

-          Oui je me souviens de mon cher frère attentionné, franchement c'était le bon vieux temps quand tu prenais soin de moi...

-          Ne dis pas que je prends pas soin de toi vu le désinfectant et les pansements dans les tiroirs de mon bureau à chaque fois que tu te coupes et que tu saignes.

-          C'est pas...

-          C'est pareil. Allez, on retourne au boulot.

-          On peut aller manger au resto ce soir ?

-          Seulement si tu payes.

-          On a alors un deal mon frère. "

* * *

"Altaïr n'est pas ici ?"

C'était tellement prévisible que Kadar allait emmener son frère au Creed's Pizzeria. Mais curieusement, aucun dessert n'était parvenu à l'égard de Malik. C'est pourquoi Kadar, au moment de payer, avait posé cette question à Desmond qui juste hocha les épaules.

"Non, c'est son jour de repos et en plus il avait une affaire familiale aujourd'hui.

-          J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, commenta Malik.

-          Non non, tout va bien et tout est réglé d'ailleurs.

-          Tant mieux alors."

Desmond hocha la tête.

"En y pensant, commença le barman, voulez-vous rencontrer le chef qui est là pendant les jours de congés de mon cousin ?

-          Ton cousin ? s'enquit Kadar.

-          Ah oui, j'avais oublié que vous n'étiez pas d'ici. Voyez-vous, tout les employés que vous voyez ici sont tous de la même famille. Nous sommes soit cousins, soit frères ou sœurs. C'est comme ça depuis que le restaurant à ouvert.

-          D'où la ressemblance avec Altaïr et Ezio alors.

-          Oui, mais c'est un cas assez spécial qui nous lie, nos pères sont nés triplés donc on a tous hérités de leurs visages, qui sont, on va pas se le cacher, quasiment pareils. C'est pour ça qu'on se ressemble tant.

-          Tu parles d'une simple coïncidence, marmonna Malik."

Desmond se contenta de rire et demanda à – du coup – l'un de ses cousins de les emmener voir le chef. C'était Connor cette fois, un grand gaillard qu'on pouvait confondre avec un ours qui partageait le "gène yeux dorés ou ce qui en approche" qui caractérisait presque la grande famille de Desmond. Connor les escorta gentiment aux cuisines qui étaient assez calmes à cette heure. Un autre grand gaillard se dirigea vers eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres (Kadar se disait que dans cette famille ils étaient quasiment tous grands et dignes d'être des vigiles ou gardes de sécurité). Il tendit la main que les deux frères serrèrent.

"Chef Alexios pour vous servir. Vous devriez être Malik et Kadar non ?

-          C'est exact, répondit Malik. C'est drôle que vous nous connaissiez.

-          Les nouvelles vont vite ici, on peut dire que vous êtes les seuls clients récurrents qui ne viennent pas d'ici.

-          C'est vrai que l'on vient assez souvent ici maintenant, pas vrai Malik ? " Fit-il avec un regard suggestif à l'égard de son frère.

Malik se contenta de soupirer.

" C'est pas tout ça mais du travail nous attends. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Alexios.

-          De même. J'espère vous revoir un autre jour, au revoir. "

Kadar et Malik s'en allèrent, disant au revoir à Desmond sur leur passage.

Une fois dans la voiture, Kadar frappa doucement l'épaule de son frère aîné.

"Pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir vu ton chef préféré ?

-          Ta gueule Kadar. "

Le cadet rit allègrement tandis que l'aîné ignorait son frère.

Mais au fond, il savait que Kadar avait raison.

* * *

"La prochaine fois tu feras un peu plus attention d'accord Darim ? Je pense que je vais aller dire deux mots à cette accompagnatrice.

-          Mais papa, demain on est jeudi et tu travailles ! puis c'est pas la peine, je crois que le monsieur qui m'a aidé l'a fait avec un seul regard !

-          Ah ? Il t'a aidé ?

-          Oui !

-          Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos des inconnus Darim ?

-          Je sais mais tu m'as aussi dit de suivre mon instinct !

-          Et ?

-          Et j'ai senti qu'il était digne de confiance... Pardon papa."

Le jeune homme soupira et prit tout de même son fils dans ses bras, sous les yeux de son autre enfant qui s'intéressait grandement aux aventures de son grand frère.

"Il ne t'a rien fait de mal j'espère.

-          Non, il m'a même donné un livre.

-          C'est gentil de sa part. Et tu te souviens de son prénom ?

-          Euh..."

Darim se mit à réfléchir un instant avant de sourire.

"Je crois que c'était Marik !

-          Marik ?

-          Oui, Marik !

-          Eh bien quand on ira à Paris, tu me préviens quand on verra ce "Marik" d'accord Darim ?

-          Oui !"

Darim lâcha un long bâillement. Son père sourit tendrement et déposa son fils à terre, lui prenant la main ainsi qu'à son autre fils. Il les emmena dans leur chambre et les coucha.

Autant dire qu'il était curieux à propos de ce "Marik".


	4. Chapitre 3 : La paëlla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour ! ça faisait longtemps pas vrai ?
> 
> Veuillez m'excuser pour ces semaines d'absence, j'avais mes autres projets d'écriture en plus (notamment Jealous Much et un autre projet en cours) puis aussi j'avais une panne d'inspiration. Désolé les gens ! Pour info, j'utilise pas mon logiciel de traitement de texte habituel donc il se pourrait qu'il y ait des coquilles ou même de grosses fautes de fou.
> 
> Du coup pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne un chapitre légèrement plus long que d'habitude, c'est à dire 4567 mots !
> 
> Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui lisent mes histoires et qui suivent/mettent en favori cette histoire. Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire vous plait. Merci encore.
> 
> En tout cas, bonne lecture !

 

* * *

Depuis qu'ils avaient découverts ce restaurant, Kadar voulait souvent y retourner car "la nourriture est hyper bonne" et "le mec de Malik y est". Evidemment, Malik refusait toujours d'y aller car :

1) Il n'avait pas le temps à cause du travail

2) Il avait eu son quota de gras et il voulait manger un peu sain avant de retourner manger dans un restaurant comme le  _Creed's Pizzeria_.

"Bah commande une salade alors ! Ou demande un plat équilibré de la part du chef ! J'en suis sur qu'il sera content si tu lui demandes." Fit Kadar.

Ils étaient encore revenus sur cette discussion. Il savait bien que son frère était un adulte aux yeux de la loi, mais mentalement il n'en restait pas moins qu'un adolescent qui a besoin de gras pour fonctionner. Malik, lui, faisait de temps en temps attention à ce qu'il mangeait, surtout qu'il allait régulièrement à la salle de sport pour brûler tout ce gras (d'où les quelques muscles et abdos qu'il avait). En ce moment même, il préparait une salade de pommes de terre pour son frère et lui en portant le tablier rose que son frère lui avait offert (Malik le portait pour lui faire plaisir).

Kadar commençait à se plaindre de son manque de viande et de gras le soir.

"Allez Frangin ! Ce soir ?

\- Non. Et si tu la fermes pas, on n'ira pas avant longtemps, fit finalement Malik agacé.

\- Mais...

\- On ira dans quelques semaines d'accord ? Soupira l'aîné. Et non, je vais pas commander de salades puisqu'Altaïr doit me préparer une Paëlla, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ouais ouais... Du coup la semaine prochaine ?

\- On verra par rapport au boulot, on a énormément de choses à faire en se moment, mais je dis oui dans les semaines à venir si tu viens à la salle avec moi demain. Ok ?

\- Fleeeeeeeeeeemme...

\- Tu vas finir par devenir une flasque humaine Kadar.

\- Pffff... D'accord."

Malik ébouriffa les cheveux du cadet avant de déposer l'assiette devant son frère. Ce dernier grogna en dégagea la main de son frère avant prendre une bouchée de sa salade. Malik sourit légèrement avec affection avant de lui-même se mettre à table. Le jeune homme repensa au défi qu'il avait donné à Altaïr. Allait-il vraiment le relever ? Ces dernières rencontres avec le chef étaient assez... Bizarres. Pas "bizarres" dans un sens négatif, mais plutôt bizarrement agréable, comme si un lien s'était presque tissé entre eux. Mais Malik ne croyait pas en ce genre de chose. C'était bon pour les romans à l'eau de rose que Kisara et Kadar (même s'il disait tout le temps le contraire) adoraient lire.

"Ouch !"

Malik leva la tête d'un coup de son assiette. Il vit que Kadar grimaçait.

"Un problème ?

\- Ouais... Me suis mordu la joue..."

L'aîné haussa un sourcil.

"C'est la troisième fois en une journée Kad'. T'es sur il n'y a pas de problèmes ?

\- En vrai je sais pas. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant et c'est gênant.

\- Tu prendras rendez-vous chez le dentiste, on verra s'il y a un problème ou si c'est juste que t'es suffisamment maladroit pour te mordre la joue aussi souvent."

Kadar jeta un bout de pain que son frère attrapa facilement. Ce dernier le plongea dans la sauce de sa salade et le mangea.

"Merci, c'est ce qu'il me fallait, fit Malik en ricanant.

\- T'es méchant."

Malik haussa les épaules et continua de manger, s'amusant de l'air boudeur que son petit-frère abordait.

* * *

Samedi. Jour de repos pour les frères Al-Sayf.

Généralement, les frères vaquaient à leurs propres activités individuelles. Pendant que Malik sortait traîner dans les bibliothèques ou les musées/galeries d'art, Kadar passait du temps avec Kisara et Thénène, bien que cette dernière fût plus avec son petit-ami qu'avec eux.

De ce fait, souvent le cadet Al-Sayf passait du temps avec son frère. Lui-même appréciait aller dans des musées, mais pas aussi souvent que Malik. C'est pourquoi ce dernier avait investi dans un abonnement à la salle de sport dans les moments où aucun d'entre eux ne voulait aller se "cultiver" lorsqu'ils voulaient passer du temps entre frères. A défaut d'aller cultiver leur esprit disait Kadar, ils allaient cultiver leurs corps. Du coup, les deux frères aimaient aller se dépenser à la selle de sport quand ils allaient que tout les deux.

Enfin, c'était le cas de Malik la plus part du temps.

Kadar avait un peu plus la flemme d'aller à la salle, il préférait la plus part du temps rester chez lui sur le salon avec un tas de cochonneries à grignoter devant Netflix. L'aîné le laissait tranquille parfois. Une fois sur deux. Mais sinon, il le traînait jusqu'à la salle. Curieusement, le cadet ne se plaignait pas énormément quand ça arrivait. Il aimait passer du temps avec Malik, et vu que ce dernier ne demandait pas explicitement de passer du temps ensemble (oui car pour lui aller faire du sport ensemble, c'est demander de passer du temps en "famille"), il ne refusait que très rarement d'aller avec lui à la salle.

Du coup, les voici à la salle de sport. Comme d'habitude, Malik attirait les regards, aussi bien des femmes et des hommes. Ses muscles fins ainsi que son joli fessier étaient de véritables délices pour bon nombre de personnes. Pendant que Kadar courait sur le tapis de course,  
il s'amusait à compter le nombre de personnes bavant sur le corps de son frère aîné pendant qu'il était aux haltères, mais aussi à reconnaître les visages qui revenaient souvent, semaines après semaines.

Il avait fini par en mémoriser un.

Il était grand. Brun, barbu avec des airs d'orient, et surtout avec une tête pas très commode. Le genre de tête qui vous ferait appeler la police en clair. D'après ce que Kadar avait entendu, c'était un homme qui répondait au nom d'Abbas. Au départ, le cadet Al-Sayf était inquiet de voir le genre de personnes qu'attiraient son frère. Puis, après qu'ils avaient mangés au Creed's Pizzeria, le cadet se retenait toujours de rire en voyant cet homme passer voir son frère. Il n'aurait aucune chance contre Altaïr.

Kadar s'arrêta en entendant son prénom. Il descendit de son tapis de course et vit au loin une personne qui lui était familière. C'était Desmond qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme de leur âge. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que Kadar (c'est à dire 1m85) et était blond aux yeux bleus. Le jeune homme avait l'air plutôt souriant et sympathique.

"Desmond, quelle surprise de te voir !

\- Content de te voir Kadar !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? J'veux dire, t'es quand même loin de là où t'habites."

Desmond montra du pouce la personne qui était derrière lui.

"C'est à cause de lui, tiens en même temps je te présente mon cousin, Clay.

\- Enchanté." fit Clay en tendant la main.

Kadar la lui serra et lui sourit poliment.

"J'm'appelle Kadar, enchanté. Sinon Desmond, pourquoi ça serait la faute de ton cousin ?

\- C'est le seul qui habite à Paris, et je suis le seul assez gentil pour venir avec lui à la salle de temps en temps.

\- Wow. C'est plutôt sympa.

\- En même temps, fit Clay en croisant les bras, je lui paye l'abonnement.

\- C'est la contrepartie de me faire faire 30 minutes de trajet le matin quand je bosse pas juste parce que t'as pas envie d'aller à la salle tout seul."

Le blond sourit et haussa les épaules. Il savait que son cousin disait seulement ça pour l'ennuyer.

Au même moment, Malik qui avait fini ses exercices s'approcha du groupe. Desmond le salua.

"Malik, ravi de te voir aussi, tiens je te présente mon cousin, Clay. Clay, voici Malik.

\- Enchanté Clay. Desmond, combien t'as de cousins ? Parce que si j'me rappelle, tu disais que tout tes cousins travaillaient au restaurant.

\- Ce sont des habitués du resto ? demanda Clay.

\- Non, mais bientôt ! Répondit Kadar enjoué. Mon frère a une touche sur ton cousin."

Malik donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit-frère.

"Ne l'écoute pas, il ne dit que des conneries, soupira Malik.

\- Je pourrais savoir quel cousin ? On en a une floppée quand même. Ezio peut-être ? Arno ? Nah attends pas Arno, il est déjà avec Élise...

\- Cherche pas Clay si tu y vas dans ce sens là tu vas jamais trouver, interrompit Desmond.

\- Tu parles de quel sens ? demanda Kadar.

\- Il cherche d'abord dans les Don Juans de la famille. Clay, on parle d'Altaïr.

\- Altaïr ? On parle bien du même cousin qui a flanqué une peur bleue à l'un de vos clients parce qu'il le draguait sans cesse ? Celui qui grogne directement quand quelqu'un l'approche pour des raisons plus qu'amicales ou neutres ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Et moi qui pensait qu'il allait finir ses jours célibataire..."

Malik voulait s'enterrer profondément.

"Vous n'allez pas non plus commencer... On ne s'est vus que deux fois en tout Desmond. Deux fois !

\- Et alors ? fit Kadar en haussant les épaules. C'est bien assez pour le coup de foudre non ?

\- C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour parler d'amour directement ?

\- Au contraire Clay, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir tête à mon frère de cette manière sans se faire déchiqueter par lui ! C'est déjà un bon début.

\- Je plaide en sa faveur cousin. Notre Altaïr si stoïque n'a quasiment jamais montré autant d'attention à quelqu'un depuis des lustres si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous savez que je suis toujours là les gars."

Desmond, Kadar et Clay se retournèrent vers un Malik mécontent. Les deux cousins se retrouvèrent rapidement gênés tandis que Kadar offrit un sourire désolé à son frère. Le genre de sourire qui faisait toujours céder Malik pour quelconque raison. Ce dernier soupira et se massa les tempes.

"Je retourne à la voiture, déclara finalement Malik. Si t'es pas là dans 10 minutes Kad', je pars sans toi.

\- Ça marche.

\- Content de t'avoir revu Desmond et ravi de t'avoir rencontré Clay.

\- De même !" firent les deux cousins en même temps.

Malik leur adressa un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kadar prendre le téléphone de Desmond et d'y taper quelque chose avant de lui rendre avec un grand sourire. Bien vite il rattrapa son frère et s'installa dans la voiture.

"Je pensais que t'allais rester discuter un peu plus avec Desmond et Clay.

\- Pas la peine, fit-il en agitant son téléphone. On communique avec ça.

\- T'as pris le numéro de Desmond à ce que je vois.

\- C'est que tu vois très bien alors frangin."

L'aîné se contenta de grogner et fit route vers leur domicile en silence, brisé par les quelques rires que laissait échapper Kadar en pianotant sur son téléphone.

* * *

Contrairement à quelques personnes, Malik appréciait le lundi. C'était le jour où il était complètement reposé et prêt à tout défoncer au travail. Kadar, lui, avait toujours du mal à récupérer du week-end. Du coup, les lundis, le cadet était souvent lent et peu efficace au travail. Généralement, Kisara le remettait toujours à l'ordre ou Lucy (la secrétaire de Malik si vous avez oubliés) apportait un café à Kadar lorsqu'elle le voyait bouger comme un zombie dans les locaux.

Pourtant, ce lundi là, c'était différent.

Pour une fois, Kadar était plutôt énergétique comme si c'était un vendredi, il bossait bien et était assez vigoureux. Lucy avait été très amusée en votant la tête de son boss quand il a vu le travail fourni par son frère un lundi. Kadar avait été très fier de poser les documents sur le bureau de Malik, et était même parti avec un air jovial. Malik, confus, avait regardé sa secrétaire qui avait juste haussé les épaules en retour.

De ce fait, pour "récompenser" ou "remercier" son frère, il l'emmena au Creed's Pizzeria. Évidement, Kadar était plus que content d'aller dans l'un de ses nouveaux restaurants préférés pour se remplir la panse avec autre chose que des aliments faibles en matières grasses.

A l'entrée, il semblerait même qu'il ait fini par se lier d'amitié avec les deux cousins souvent présents au comptoir. En effet, à peine ils avaient mis un pied dans l'établissement que le cadet Al-Sayf avait plongé Desmond puis Ezio dans une accolade amicale. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu aussi le numéro d'Ezio et qu'entre le jour où ils avaient croisés Desmond et Clay à la salle, puis le moment même, ils avaient eu le temps de faire connaissance.

Malik se contenta de leur serrer la main avant de se laisser placer sur une table sur laquelle ils avaient déjà mangés. Desmond leur avait dit amusé que ça allait être leur place "d'habitués" quand eux deux ou l'un d'entre eux allait venir manger. Évidemment, ce que Malik ne savait pas (et que Kadar savait) c'est que cette emplacement était l'un des plus visibles depuis la cuisine. Mais cette information était bien entendu placée sous silence.

Connor les salua brièvement et leur donna le menu avant de s'en aller à une autre table. Les frères discutèrent en regardant distraitement le menu, sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient prendre.

"Des nouvelles de Papa ? demanda Kadar.

\- Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il ne venait pas pour les vacances d'hiver."

Kadar fit une moue triste.

"Pourquoi ? Il me manque lui et ses gâteaux...

\- Arrête de penser avec ton ventre petit-frère, rit l'aîné. Il m'a dit qu'il nous appellera dans pour nous tenir au courant. À ce qu'il m'a dit, c'était une histoire de réunion entre profs ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Des trucs en rapport avec le boulot c'est ça ?"

Malik se contenta d'hocher la tête. Voyant que son frère avait l'air un peu moins jovial, il chercha un autre sujet de conversation quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de leur table.

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant le sourire narquois d'Altaïr.

"Bonsoir Malik, Kadar.

\- Bonsoir, répondirent les frères.

\- Que souhaiteriez vous dîner ce soir ?"

Malik haussa un sourcil.

"Tu fais serveur maintenant ?

\- Seulement pour certaines occasions, répondit simplement Altaïr en continuant de sourire.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre défi, Novice.

\- Encore ce surnom ? Je vais alors effectivement t prouver que je ne suis pas un Novice dans la matière, ni dans d'autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- A toi de l'imaginer, Malik." Ricana le Chef.

Kadar qui avait regardé tout l'échange fit deux pouces en l'air à Desmond et Ezio qui le lui rendirent. Il fit signe à Arno et lui donna sa commande, voyant que son frère et le Chef du  _Creed's Pizzeria_  étaient pris dans leur propre conversation.

"Je te fais confiance Altaïr.

\- Hm ?

\- Surprends moi, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux pour l'entrée et le dessert vu que tu dois me préparer une Paëlla.

\- Oh ? Un plus grand défi ? C'est d'accord. Je m'éclipse donc en cuisine.

\- Fais-donc Novice."

Avec une révérence à peine exagérée, Altaïr retourna en cuisine. Desmond vint à leur table avec des boissons.

"Dis moi Des, fit Kadar, ça ne dérange pas qu'Altaïr se comporte comme ça au boulot ? Enfin, je veux dire...

\- T'inquiètes j'ai compris, interrompit le barman en riant. On a pas beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui donc ça ne pose pas spécialement de problèmes. Nos cuisiniers sont suffisamment compétents pour pas qu'Altaïr soit tout le temps la à tout rectifier. Par contre dans les moments de grands rush, Altaïr est l'être le plus sérieux que tu pourrais voir. Il est ultra concentré à chaque fois.

\- C'est un sacré morceau cet Altaïr. Et dire que j'aurais potentiellement la chance de l'avoir comme beau-frère.

\- Ta gueule Kadar."

Le barman et le jeune Al-Sayf ricanèrent. Desmond s'en alla en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée, et pile au même moment, le téléphone de Malik sonna. Il sortit son téléphone et vit quelqu'un l'appelait avec vidéo. Malik brancha ses écouteurs et fit signe à Kadar de s'approcher.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil mais se leva tout de même, prenant l'écouteur que lui tendait son frère. Il se plaça derrière lui en posant son menton sur son épaule. Le cadet sourit immédiatement en voyant le visage familier.

"Salut Papa ! firent Kadar et Malik.

\- Bonjour mes fils ! Comment allez vous ?

\- Très bien même si Kadar est ennuyant par moments, répondit l'aîné. Et toi ?

\- Hey ! s'offusqua Kada.

\- Très bien aussi, rit Faheem en voyant ses garçons se chamailler. Vous n'êtes pas à la maison ?

\- Nope ! Malik m'a emmené au resto.

\- Il a fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui et ça ait des semaines qu'il me supplie de venir manger ici.

\- Laisse-moi deviner fils, vous êtes au  _Creed's Pizzeria_  ?"

Malik haussa un sourcil.

"Ouais. Comment tu sais ?

\- Ton frère n'arrête pas de m'en parler, tout le temps à me dire que la nourriture est délicieuse.

\- Ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs, fit Kadar.

\- Il me parle aussi d'un autre garçon à chaque fois..."

Malik lança un regard noir à son frère qui haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Kadar dit n'importe quoi...

\- La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants fiston.

\- Autant je suis content que tu m'écoutes Papa, j'suis pas un enfant non plus.

\- Tu le seras toujours pour nous mon petit Kadar.

\- Tu fais quoi dehors à cette heure d'ailleurs ? demanda Malik.

\- Oh, mon colocataire avait oublié de faire des courses, donc j'y vais.

\- Mais tu nous avais dit que t'avais déjà fait les courses la semaine dernière. On sait que tes courses sont pour un mois entier.

\- Il manquait quelques bricoles... C'est tout.

\- Oh... D'accord.

\- D'ailleurs, vous pensez rentrer quand chez vous ?

\- Dans une heure ou deux, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, mais je préfère que vous soyez chez vous, au cas ou vous tombez à cause de ça.

\- T'exagères Papa.

\- Absolument pas, profitez bien de votre repas les garçons, mais sinon, il s'appelle comment déjà ?

\- Altaïr.

\- Oui ?"

Les frères sursautèrent en entendant la nouvelle voix. Ils levèrent la tête et virent le Chef avec une assiette dans la main les questionner du regard. Malik se racla la gorge, légèrement gêné.

"Mon père nous demandait juste quel était le nom du Chef.

\- Je vois. Je t'apporte ton entrée. Verrines fraîcheur au carré frais. Bon appétit Malik" fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Malik hocha lentement la tête. Faheem qui était toujours en ligne ricanait légèrement.

"Bon les garçons je vous laisse, vous appelez quand vous revenez à la maison d'accord ? Bon appétit !"

Les frères n'eurent même pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que leur père avait déjà raccroché. Kadar retourna à sa place et Arno arriva au même moment pour lui déposer son entrée devant lui. Kadar le remercia et mangèrent. Le cadet semblait être déjà aux anges en mangeant son Soufflé au fromage. Malik sourit légèrement en voyant son expression et commença à manger. Il savait que c'était une entrée simple mais elle était efficace. Il n'était pas critique culinaire, loin de là, mais il savait reconnaître quand quelque chose était mauvais, bon, très bon et excellent. Et déjà, Altaïr avait conquis son estomac juste avec cette entré simple.

Attendez.

Comment ça conquis ?

Malik se mit à rougir encore une fois et se calma en prenant une grande gorgée d'eau. Kadar le regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien, préférant se concentrer sur la nourriture.

Ils finirent bien vite leurs entrées. Les frères discutèrent en attendant la suite. Kadar semblait s'extasier sur la nourriture, tandis que Malik se moquait légèrement de lui en disant qu'il ressemblait à un enfant devant un nouveau jouet. Il allait lancer une autre pique pour ennuyer son frère quand Altaïr s'approcha avec Ezio derrière lui, chacun leur apportant leur plat. Ezio déposa la pizza que Kadar avait commandé devant lui. Altaïr fit la même chose, mais il était très proche de Malik. son sternum effleura doucement l'épaule de Malik, le faisant frissonner légèrement. Leurs corps étant proches, le Chef s'en aperçut et sourit discrètement. Il se redressa et s'inclina avant de partir, son cousin après lui.

"Malik ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Kadar.

\- Ouais, répondit-il en prenant une gorgé d'eau. Juste un peu chaud.

\- On se demande pourquoi, murmura le cadet."

Le jeune homme se contenta de prendre une bouchée de sa Paëlla. Il retint une exclamation de surprise en se rendant compte que cette Paëlla... était exquise ! Pour le coup, cela excédait en tout haut points celle qu'il avait pu manger à  _La Croix d'Argent_. Après, se rappela Malik, ce n'était pas si compliqué de faire mieux que ce restaurant à la noix. Mais bon, il préférait se concentrer sur cet excellent met que de penser au reste.

"Alors Mal' ? T'es étrangement silencieux. C'est bon alors ?"

L'aîné se contenta de présenter une cuillère pleine à Kadar. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil mais prit la cuillère et mangea.

"Oh putain c'est hyper bon !

\- Je peux pas vraiment dire non. C'est excellent.

\- Malik, faut que tu te maries avec lui, j'veux manger des trucs aussi bons tout les jours !

\- Ta gueule Kadar, c'est pas le moment."

Le cadet tira la langue mais continua à manger.

Les deux jeunes hommes terminèrent leurs plats avec un sourire. Kadar avait l'air presque aux anges et tapotait légèrement son ventre.

"Heureusement que j'ai toujours un peu de place pour un dessert !"

Malik qui avait posé sa tête sur sa main droite regardait son frère avec amusement.

"C'est pour ça que je t'emmène régulièrement à la salle de sport Kad'. Si je te laissais faire, tu serais obèse.

\- Et je t'en remercie mon grand-frère adoré ! Sans toi je ne pourrais tellement pas profiter encore plus de ces petits plaisirs !

\- C'est vrai ou c'est complètement ironique ?

\- Pour une fois que c'est vrai frangin.

\- Mouais."

Kadar lui sourit légèrement. Au même moment, Altaïr vint avec deux assiettes et les déposa devant les frères.

"Mais j'avais rien commandé, fit Kadar.

\- Cadeau de la maison, ça ne serait pas très juste si seul ton frère profitait de ces plats.

\- Si c'est offert, je ne vais pas refuser !

\- Très bien. Fondants au trois chocolats avec boule de glace vanille. Bon appétit."

Sur ce, il partit. Sans attendre plus les frères se délectèrent de leur dessert comme ils s'étaient délectés de leurs plats juste avant. Rien à dire, c'était excellent. Altaïr était vraiment doué.

Kadar avait de plus en plus envie que le Chef fasse partie de sa famille. Evidemment, il fallait que les deux hommes se mettent ensemble, ce qui allait être relativement simple vu que les deux, au bout de la troisième rencontre, se tournaient déjà autour. En plus, il fallait qu quelqu'un puisse résister au caractère de son frère et le remettre à sa place de temps en temps. Evidemment, Altaïr remplissait tout les critères vu l'effet que le Chef avait sur Malik. Il avait tout vu.

C'était juste une question de temps.

Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps avec les têtes brûlées qu'étaient son grand-frère et Altaïr d'après les discussions qu'il avait eu avec Desmond. De toutes façons, Kadar était persuadé que son frère allait sortir du célibat dans au moins cinq ou six mois. Il l'avait parié. Littéralement. Avec Desmond et Ezio, quelle belle famille ils faisaient.

En tout cas, il réfléchirait à tout ça une fois chez eux.

Les frères Al-Sayf après avoir terminé payèrent l'addition, toujours aussi peu chère par rapport à la qualité de la nourriture. Altaïr vint les voir un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Alors ? Je suis toujours un Novice ?

\- Dans mes standards, oui, fit Malik en croisant les bras.

\- Alors tes standards ne doivent pas être très hauts cher Malik."

Kadar et Desmond s'échangèrent un regard en secouant légèrement la main. Malik entendit un léger "ooooh" venant de son frère.

"Je dois admettre que tu es doué. C'était bien meilleur que la Paëlla que j'avais mangé au resto d'avant.

\- Je vois. Du coup on pourrait dire que j'ai gagné ?

\- On pourrait dire ça, oui.

\- Alors pourrai-je avoir une quelconque récompense ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Emmènes-moi dans ce restaurant qui t'as servi cette affreuse Paëlla."

Malik faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, tandis que Kadar et Desmond se tapèrent dans la main.

"C'est un rendez-vous ? demanda Malik.

\- Juste un déplacement professionnel. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul.

\- Et pourquoi moi alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de risquer la vie de mes cousins si c'est aussi horrible que ça."

Malik se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Altaïr soupira et tendit la main. L'aîné Al-Sayf la prit et la serra.

"J'espère que tu seras un peu plus poli la prochaine fois.

\- Il y aura une prochaine fois ? demanda Altaïr réellement surpris.

\- Je t'emmène au restaurant. Je conduirais, donc j'espère que tu seras poli.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. J'ai hâte de pouvoir dîner avec toi."

Malik ricana et serra un peu plus la main d'Altaïr. Ce dernier avait le regard... indescriptible.

"On reviendra manger un autre jour, on est un peu pressés.

\- C'est vrai, fit Kadar. Papa veut qu'on l'appelle."

Malik hocha la tête et lâcha la main d'Altaïr. Ce dernier avait perdu son sourire et avait longé son regard dans celui de Malik. Ce dernier déglutit.

"A une prochaine fois alors.

\- Oui, répondit Malik. A la prochaine."

Malik se retourna en saluant Desmond et sortit. Kadar serra la main des cousins avant de rejoindre son frère. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans la voiture, Malik au volant.

"Eh bah, la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait.

\- Ne commence même pas Kadar."

Le cadet leva les mains.

" Promis je dis plus rien à ce propos ! du moins pendant ce trajet.

\- T'es chiant.

\- Merci frangin. Bref, t'as une idée de quoi Papa voudrait nous dire ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Tu penses qu'il va nous dire qu'il a trouvé une copine ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Kadar, soupira l'aîné. T'as un truc avec la romance. Tu connais Papa, il est tellement fidèle à Maman qu'il a dit qu'il n'a pas envie d'être dans une relation quelconque.

\- T'as raison, j'pense que j'ai un problème avec la romance."

Malik ricana.

"Si tu te trouves en couple je pense que ça réglerait grandement le problème.

\- Ah bon ? Et qui... Non. Ne répond pas à cette question. Malik.

\- J'allais rien dire mon très cher petit-frère, fit l'aîné d'un air innocent.

\- Tu sais que je te déteste ?"

Malik se contenta de rire. Le trajet se poursuivit dans un silence confortable.

* * *

Arrivé chez eux, Malik remarqua que les lumières de leur appartement étaient allumées.

"T'as laissé les lumières de l'appartement allumés Kadar ?

\- Nah, toi ?

\- Si je te demandes aussi..."

Kadar haussa les épaules.

Les frères se dirigèrent vers chez eux doucement. Ils ouvrirent la porte discrètement et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient bouche-bée.

Leur père était la portant le tablier rose de Malik, un gâteau à la fraise fraîchement sorti du four à la main. Faheem leur fit un grand sourire.

"Surprise !"


	5. Chapitre 4 : Famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears ! Déposez ces tomates, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Oui je sais ça fait longtemps, à vrai dire, les vacances n'ont pas été productives et en plus je suis tombée dans la folie des yaoi, du coup j'en lisais à longueur de journée !
> 
> Curieusement, maintenant que j'ai repris les cours, je déborde presque d'idées. Maintenant, il faut juste que tout s'organise dans ma tête. Breeeeef. Quoi d'autre ?
> 
> Ah oui !
> 
> Nouveau téléphone d'où je peux écrire aisément toutes les conneries.
> 
> Et j'ai AC Brotherhood aussi ! Il m'avait manqué le ptit Ezio 3D xD.
> 
> Bref je parle trop, vous m'avez manqués, vous manquiez de CSP, voilà pour vous !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

* * *

"Papa ?!"

Faheem rit et posa le gâteau sur le comptoir. II enleva les gants de cuisine et se tourna vers sa progéniture.

"Bonsoir mes fils-"

Le patriarche n'avait même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kadar avait déjà foncé dans ses bras. Malik, plus réservé, prit le temps de marcher jusqu'à son père pour rejoindre l'accolade. Faheem tapota le dos de ses fils avec affection.

"Je vous adore aussi les garçons.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Papa ? demanda Kadar. Pas qu'on n'est pas content que tu sois là, mais je pensais que tu ne venais pas...

\- C'était une surprise. J'ai demandé tout mon mois de février en plus des vacances d'hiver. Je suis le meilleur professeur de l'établissement pour ne pas me vanter, ils n'ont pas pu refuser. Ils ont rapidement trouvé un remplaçant pour moi.

\- Et la nouvelle que tu voulais nous dire alors ?

\- Oh, c'était juste un minuscule stratagème pour vous faire rentrer un peu plus vite. J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire à part que j'ai préparé un gâteau à la fraise, c'est tout.

\- J'ai toujours de la place pour une part de tes gâteaux Papa !

\- Je sais fils, mais une seule d'accord ? Tu as du bien manger au restaurant.

\- Je suis pas un enfant Papa...

\- Tu le seras toujours dans notre cœur petit-frère.  _Alab_  te l'a déjà dit."

Kadar prit une moue mécontente qui changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il prit une part du gâteau de son père.

"Vous avez passés une bonne soirée sinon ?

\- Oui, commença Malik. Je pense que Kadar a déjà du te le dire, la nourriture y est super bonne.

\- Et ché po cher en pluch ! s'exclama Kadar.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine fils !" réprimanda Faheem en fronçant les sourcils.

Kadar sourit à son père en guise d'excuse et continua de manger.

"Sinon, ce garçon...

-  _Alab_  !

\- Maintenant que ton frère a dit des choses, je ne veux qu'en savoir plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit au juste ? demanda Malik en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

\- Rien de très compromettant. Juste que tu étais intéressé par quelqu'un et que c'était réciproque.

\- C'est faux... Je ne suis pas si intéressé que ça... et puis, comme je peux être intéressé par quelqu'un en si peux de temps ? Je le connais à peine, je ne suis allé que trois fois dans son restaurant ! "

Faheem échangea un rapide regard avec Kadar et éclata de rire. Malik fut surpris et regarda bizarrement Kadar qui haussa les épaules. Leur père se calma et sourit narquoisement.

"Qui t'as dit que je parlais forcément de ce chef ? demanda Faheem en ricanant.

\- Mais...

\- Alors la, Papa t'a bien eu frangin.

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien de nier fils."

Malik soupira et alla s'assoir à côté de son frère en prenant une part de gâteau lui aussi. Il ira à la salle bientôt de toutes façons.

"Comment s'appelle ce chef déjà ?

\- Altaïr.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? demanda Kadar.

\- C'est le même prénom que mon meilleur ami avait donné à son fils.

\- Ton meilleur ami ? Depuis quand ? Tu nous as jamais dis que t'avais un meilleur ami, son fils a le même âge que nous ?

\- Calme ta joie Kad'..."

Faheem ricana légèrement.

"Il doit avoir l'âge de Malik maintenant, fit leur père. C'était mon meilleur ami du lycée. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui malheureusement. Cela va faire plus de vingt ans que je n'ai pas eu de contact avec lui.

\- Et tu sais pour quelle raison ? demanda Malik.

\- Malheureusement oui. Umar était marié à Maud, juste après ta naissance, eux aussi ont voulu avoir un enfant. Tu sais, pour qu'on puisse se voir encore plus et que son fils et toi deveniez amis.

\- Ça aurait été sympa.

\- Oui... Mais le problème c'était que la naissance c'était mal passée. Maud est morte en donnant naissance à son fils. Umar était totalement dévasté et a quitté le pays un an après. Je ne sais même pas ou il est parti.

\- Tu le retrouveras ton meilleur ami  _Alab_. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Merci fils, fit Faheem en tapant doucement l'épaule de son fils aîné. Mais ne parlons plus de ça. Comment ça se passe de ton côté Kadar ? Elle va bien Kisara ?"

Kadar se mit à engloutir son gâteau et se releva rapidement.

"Oh ça va tranquille elle va bien. Sinon je vais aller au lit, on a du travail demain !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non, c'est congé demain, réplica Malik en faisant la vaisselle.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça j'étais pas au courant ?!

\- Décision arbitraire de ton frère et patron arbitraire, fit Malik en ricanant. Désolé petit-frère.

\- T'es pas désolé du tout !

\- Du coup ça serait possible d'aller prendre le déjeuner dans ce fameux restaurant avec les filles ? Avec toi aussi bien entendu Malik."

Les frères se lancèrent un regard. Pour des raisons évidentes, aucun des deux ne voulaient y aller. Faheem se racla la gorge.

"Rectification, nous allons prendre le déjeuner ensemble là-bas. Kadar je compte sur toi pour appeler les gamines d'accord ?"

Vu le ton qu'avait prit leur père, il n'y avait pas de place au refus. De ce fait, Kadar s'empressa d'envoyer un message à ses deux meilleures amies et à Desmond pour réserver une table, tandis que Malik débarrassa la table en silence. Faheem avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

* * *

"Pourquoi ce sourire dépité Kadar ? Et cette tête d'enterrement Malik ?"

Ce dernier envoya un regard noir à Thénène qui sirotait tranquillement son soda. Kisara riait légèrement.

Les deux jeunes femmes aimaient bien Faheem. C'était un peu le Tonton cool mais ferme qui aimait cuisiner toutes sortes de gâteaux. C'était une bonne surprise pour elles de voir le "Tonton gâteau" arriver avec un sourire narquois, accompagné de ses fils qui semblaient au bout de leur vie.

"On-on avait du travail à finir mais papa nous a obligé de venir manger ici et...

\- Voyons mon fils, coupa Faheem. Malik a dit que c'était votre jour de congé aujourd'hui.

\- En vérité-

\- N'est-ce pas mon cher fils aîné ?"

Malik déglutit mais hocha vivement la tête. Faheem était certes, très gentil, mais c'était un père extrêmement flippant quand il le voulait. Ce sourire qu'il arborait voulait tout dire.  _Contredis-moi et tu verras à la maison._

"Ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir que vous n'avez pas la même façon de vous adresser à votre père. Ca ne vous dérange pas Faheem ? demanda Kisara.

\- Absolument pas. Depuis tout jeune, Malik m'a toujours appelé " _Alab_ " parce que je lui parlais souvent en Arabe. Il s'efforce encore et encore de m'appeler "Papa" mais n'y arrive presque pas. Kadar a eu dès l'enfance l'habitude de m'appeler "Papa" vu que j'ai un peu arrêté de parler qu'en Arabe à la maison.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Thénène.

\- La reprise des cours après, j'ai toujours du mal à passer de l'Arabe tout le temps parlé à la maison, puis le Français à l'université, bref. Voilà.

\- C'est pour ça que Malik maîtrise parfaitement l'Arabe et Kadar est une vraie loque ! remarqua Thénène.

\- J'te permets pas !

\- Elle n'a pas non plus tort, ricana Kisara.

\- Tu vas pas commencer toi non plus !"

Le groupe se mit à rire de Kadar qui se mit à bouder dans son coin.

Desmond qui regardait de loin ne pût s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. La petite famille de Malik ressemblait un peu à la sienne.

"On dirait nous dans nos gros repas de famille non ?"

Desmond se tourna vers Edward, un autre de ses cousins. Ce dernier était grand avec une tignasse blonde qui lui arrivait aux épaules et des yeux d'un bleu cyan incroyable. Evidemment, il avait lui aussi cet éclat doré autour de la pupille qui caractérisait la famille.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de regarder la table quelque peu bruyante de Malik. Heureusement que les autres clients n'étaient pas dérangés par le bruit.

"C'est vrai qu'on dirait nos repas, avec moins de monde et de bruit mais quand même ça y ressemble.

\- Alors qui est le futur mari d'Altaïr ?

\- Le brun, fit Desmond en pointant discrètement du doigt. Celui-là.

\- Il a l'air de ne pas se laisser faire facilement celui-là.

\- Il a réussi à tenir tête à Altaïr et même le défier. On essaye de trouver des moyens pour les mettre ensemble avec Kadar, le petit frère de Malik. C'est celui qui parle a Ezio regarde."

Edward releva la tête et vit le cousin Italien discuter joyeusement avec Kadar en servant leur repas. Non loin de lui, il remarqua deux jeunes femmes.

"Et à côté de Kadar ? demanda le blond.

\- Les meilleures amies de Kadar d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Je vois... Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Laquelle ? La rousse ou la brune ?

\- La brune.

\- Thénène-"

Desmond s'interrompit d'un coup et tourna vivement la tête vers son cousin. Ce dernier qui avait remarqué son geste brusque le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"Quoi ?

\- Je connais ce ton et ce regard cher cousin. N'y pense même pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Kadar m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà un mec."

Car oui, Kadar adore parler de sa famille, autant que Desmond aime parler de la sienne.

Edward, surpris ricana légèrement.

"Même s'il y a un gardien je peux marquer des buts. Elle m'intéresse vraiment cette fille."

Voyant le regard déterminé de son cousin, le barman ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

"Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit ni la raison de pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle, mais je pense que si tu lui fait du mal, t'aura la famille a dos. Et ça, ça serait mauvais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Desmond. Je te promets que je la traiterais comme une princesse si ça fonctionne.

\- Dis ça à Kadar plutôt. Sinon va bosser, le fait qu'on n'ait pas beaucoup de clients te donne pas l'autorisation de flemmarder. Ezio et Kass' ne vont pas faire tout le boulot non plus !"

Edward ricana en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet et alla en cuisine avec Ezio qui revenait vers eux. Ils croisèrent Altaïr qui semblait détacher son tablier avec empressement.

"Altaïr ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Ezio.

\- L'école a appelé.

\- Ils vont bien ?! s'exclama Edward.

\- Calme-toi Edward. Le petit a juste un peu de fièvre. Son grand-frère est avec lui. Il faut que j'aille les chercher. Alexios est en route pour me remplacer.

\- Ça c'est du timing, fit Ezio.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le père de Malik est la, t'échappes à la rencontre avec ton futur beau-père quand même.

\- Dis pas de conneries Ezio. Je vous laisse, à plus tard les gars."

Les deux autres cousins lui firent un signe de la main avant qu'Altaïr ne sorte en vitesse de la cuisine par la porte de derrière. Au même moment, Alexios entra. Ce dernier salua les membres de sa famille avant de reprendre le travail qu'avait laissé Altaïr.

* * *

Du côté de la famille Al-Sayf, Faheem semblait être très satisfait de la nourriture. Kadar et Malik avaient complètement oublié leur idée de partir en douce quand le doux fumet de leurs plats se faisait sentir. Curieusement, pas de desserts de la part d'Altaïr cette fois. Pourtant, il semblait l'avoir aperçu à travers les petites fenêtres sur les portes de la cuisine. Il se sentait presque un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu le "petit cadeau" d'Altaïr.

"Sinon les filles, comment se portent vos affaires ? Tu veux toujours donner des cours de maths aux enfants ?

\- Oui ! répondit Thénène avec enthousiasme. Malheureusement personne ne veut me contacter...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah la dernière fois, des parents m'ont appelés pour leur garçon, mais des qu'ils m'ont vus, ils m'ont demandé de rester qu'une trentaine de minutes avant de limite me virer de chez eux ! Et devinez ce qu'ils ont dit en pensant que j'étais sourde avant de me claquer la porte au nez. "Notre fils ne va rien apprendre d'une personne de cette couleur." NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! JE SUIS OUTRÉE !

\- Je voudrais bien aller les frapper ces gens, fit Kisara en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais t'es bien trop pacifique pour taper des gens Kiki, tu mets K.O les gens avec ta bouille toute mignonne." Répondit l'Africaine en pinçant la joue droite de la rousse.

Kadar ricana et commença à pincer sur l'autre joue de la pauvre Kisara qui avait une tête hilarante. Malik essaya d'aider la jeune femme en tirant légèrement les cheveux de son jeune frère, mais il riait tellement que son aide était inutile.

Faheem porta un regard doux sur les plus jeunes. Cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir de revoir ses enfants et les jeunes femmes qu'il considérait presque comme des membres de sa propre famille. Il se racla légèrement la gorge. Les jeunes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de se chamailler tout en continuant à rire en voyant les joues rouges de Kisara tellement elles ont étés tirées.

"Tu devrais essayer de poster des annonces ici, les habitants m'ont l'air bien aimables. Sinon et toi Kisara ? Tout va mieux chez toi ?"

La rouquine trembla légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas aux Al-Sayf.

"Oui... ça va mieux. J'ai juste besoin de trouver un travail en ce moment donc-

\- Tu sais que tu peux venir travailler avec nous tu sais ?" Interrompit d'un coup Kadar.

Normalement, Malik serait contre ce genre d'exclamation mais Kisara était un cas à part.

La jeune femme n'était pas à sa place chez elle. Sa belle-mère et demi-sœur lui faisaient la misère depuis la mort de son père. Ils gardaient Kisara seulement pour toucher l'héritage que lui avait laissé son défunt père. C'était en restant au bureau avec Kadar qu'elle a connu l'amour de l'écriture. Evidemment, ce fût une chance que sa famille ne savaient pas que Kisara était en réalité l'écrivain  _Sakira Aksiaa_. La famille Al-Sayf et Thénène avaient beau essayer de la faire déménager chez eux, elle était beaucoup trop gentille pour accepter leur offre.

"Je sais que je peux Kad'. Mais je ne veux pas toujours compter sur vous.

\- Ne pense pas comme ça idiote, gronda Thénène. On t'aime trop pour te laisser avec ces gens horribles.

\- Elle a raison, soupira Malik. On a toujours la chambre d'amis de libre tu sais ?

\- Je dors sur le canapé, fit Faheem.

\- Merci... mais j'ai envie de me débrouiller seule. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, si dans un mois je ne trouve rien, promis je viens travailler avec vous.

\- Deal ! J'ai besoin d'une secrétaire dans tout les cas." Fit le cadet Al-Sayf en la prenant dans ses bras.

Malik soupira mais était quand même assez amusé par le comportement complètement transparent de son jeune frère. Cela se voyait de loin qu'il aimait la jeune Kisara, et cela se voyait tout autant que c'était réciproque.

Thénène savait que ces deux là se tournaient autour et était même frustrée qu'ils ne soient pas déjà ensemble, même si leur comportement actuel était semblable à celui d'un couple. Ce même comportement qu'elle observait depuis trois ans. Tout le monde voyait qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre sauf eux.

"Bon je paye les enfants. Je me sens généreux aujourd'hui." Fit Faheem d'un coup en souriant légèrement.

Une vague de merci se fit entendre avant que le groupe alla au comptoir.

Desmond leur fit un grand sourire.

"J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment dans notre restaurant.

\- C'était excellent jeune homme. Je reviendrais souvent ici pendant mes vacances tiens.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir !

\- Où est Altaïr ?" Demanda Malik en regardant aux alentours.

Cette question fit agrandir le sourire de Desmond qui lança un regard aux trois plus jeunes derrière Faheem et Malik. Ezio qui passait par-là et qui avait tout entendu frappa discrètement dans la main Kadar et Thénène. Faheem souriait narquoisement alors que Malik ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

"Oh ? Une urgence encore... rien de grave promis.

\- Je vois.

\- Dommage. J'avais envie de rencontrer ce mystérieux chef."

Le barman ricana en voyant l'éclat espiègle dans les yeux du père de Kadar. Lui aussi était dans le coup alors.

"Alors... ahem."

Malik se racla maladroitement la gorge. Il avait une légère rougeur sur les joues.

"Tu lui diras... que je reviendrais la prochaine fois."

Desmond hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire qui disait tout. La rougeur sur les joues de Malik se fit encore plus voir. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Je vous attends dans la voiture !"

Il sortit.

Il ne fut pas plus de deux secondes pour que Kadar n'éclate de rire, suivi de Thénène et d'Ezio.

"Qu'ils se mettent en couple ces deux là bon sang... ils sont tellement faits l'un pour l'autre ! s'exclama l'Italien en riant.

\- Il faudrait déjà que mon fils admette qu'il aime votre cuistot... d'ailleurs ce cuistot, il aime mon fils ?"

Ezio échangea un regard avec Desmond.

"Connaissant notre cousin, il est vraiment attiré par Malik. Il nous a demandé plusieurs fois si nous avions un moyen de le contacter. A cause de sa fierté, il a du mal à lui demander son numéro ou juste lui parler normalement sans le défier ou quelque chose du genre."

Faheem soupira.

"Malheureusement mon fils est similaire. Ils finiront bien par se rapprocher. En tout cas, ravis de vous avoir rencontré les garçons. Je reviendrais. N'oubliez pas de faire passer le message de Malik à votre cousin.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit Ezio en souriant narquoisement.

\- À bientôt Mesdames, Messieurs."

Les trois jeunes leur firent des signes de la main avant de se retourner et de suivre Faheem qui était déjà sorti.

Au dernier moment, Thénène sentit un regard sur elle. Elle tourna simplement la tête et vit une paire d'yeux couleur saphir avec une teinte dorée. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'être captivée par ce regard si perçant.

"Titi tu viens ?"

La voix lointaine de sa meilleure amie la tira de sa rêverie. Elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de Kisara.

"J'arrive pardon !"

Se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans jeter un regard au blond qui la fixait encore. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller dans les cuisines.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose. Je pensais juste à ma prochaine histoire.

\- Ah ? Dis-moi tout ! fit Kadar.

\- J'ai une soudaine envie d'écrire sur les pirates !"

* * *

Après s'être séparé des filles (Kisara allait passer la journée avec Thénène), la famille Al-Sayf se retrouva dans la voiture. Faheem conduisait, Malik côté passager et Kadar (toujours derrière).

"Alors Frangin, tout a l'heure tu-

\- Pas un mot sur ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure, interrompit catégoriquement Malik.

\- Mais-

\- Je vais te refiler tout les scripts que les écrivains amateurs en France m'ont envoyé et tu devras m'en faire une analyse si jamais tu ne la fermes pas. Et Lucy ne t'aidera pas."

Kadar fût immédiatement silencieux.

Leur père monta le son de la radio. Si Malik voulait faire la tête, alors soit. Après son petit élan de courage, il avait bien le droit de faire la tête pour une raison ou une autre.

Chez lui, Altaïr remarqua qu'on lui avait envoyé un message.

C'était Ezio.

...

Un message vocal ?

Il appuya sur le symbole de lecture.

" ** _Alors... Ahem. Tu lui diras... que je viendrais la prochaine fois._** "

Altaïr se figea. Cette voix... c'était Malik ?

Il réécouta l'audio.

" ** _Alors... Ahem. Tu lui diras... que je viendrais la prochaine fois._** "

Le jeune homme se mit à rire légèrement c'était bien Malik. Il pouvait sentir la gêne radiant de ce dernier. Altaïr pourrait même imaginer son visage rougissant en disant cela.

C'était vraiment mignon.

"Papa ?"

Altaïr se retourna et vit son fils aîné portant son livre favori et un papier.

"Oui Darim ?

\- J'ai fini mon exercice de maths...

\- Déjà ? Tu as de plus en plus de facilités en maths. Ça serait bien si nous pouvons approfondir tout ça. J'appellerais quelqu'un pour t'apprendre de nouvelles choses. D'accord ?

\- Oui, est-ce que je peux aller lire une histoire à Sef s'il te plaît ?"

Altaïr hocha la tête en corrigeant le devoir de son fils.

"Si Sef est réveillé et qu'il le veut, vas-y. Ne reste pas trop longtemps dans la chambre et évite les câlins pour ne pas attraper quelque chose toi aussi.

\- Oui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui lire ?" Demanda le jeune homme en posant la feuille.

Darim lui montra fièrement le livre qu'il tenait.

" _Hasard ou Destin ?  _fit il avec une certaine fierté. C'est le livre que Marik m'a donné !"

Altaïr ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avec affection.

"N'oublie pas de demander à Sef s'il veut lire celui-là d'accord ?

\- Oui !"

Darim s'empressa daller dans la chambre de son petit-frère qui l'attendait.

"Sef ! Sef ! Devine quoi ! s'exclama l'aîné avec enthousiasme.

\- Dis-moi !

\- J'ai vu Papa sourire devant son téléphone ! Pas le même sourire quand il parle avec  _Zio_  Ezio ou  _Uncle_  Desmond ou même  _Theítsa_  Kassandra !

\- Même avec  _Uncle_  Jacob et  _Auntie_  Evie ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui !"

Malgré les avertissements de son père, Darim prit rapidement Sef dans ses bras et le câlina. Le cadet lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte.

"On va avoir une nouvelle Maman ou un nouveau Papa bientôt Sef !"

* * *

_Alab : Papa_

_Uncle/Zio : Tonton_

_Theítsa/Auntie : Tata_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Restaurant & Borgias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Ça faisait longtemps !
> 
> J'ai malheureusement beaucoup de travail avec la fac donc j'ai un peu plus de mal à écrire que d'habitude...
> 
> Bref je vous laisse avec mon petit chapitre de CSP, il est sensé être corrigé mais sait-on jamais.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

 

Il était vraiment revenu.

Seul cette fois.

A 9h30.

Altaïr continuait d'observer Malik depuis la cuisine. Ce dernier faisait une tête bizarre. Peut-être qu'il a été forcé de venir dans le restaurant ?

Le jeune cuistot était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence derrière lui.

"Tu sais que tu ressembles à un stalkeur comme ça ?"

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Altaïr glapit de surprise en sentant la main de l'un de ses cousins sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement en fronçant les sourcils. Connor leva les mains en voyant l'effrayante expression de son cousin plus âgé.

"Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Mais tu dois sacrément être perdu dans tes pensées pour ne pas avoir remarqué que j'étais là..."

Même si Connor était un colosse comparé à Altaïr, il avait toujours cette douceur qui faisait de lui un gros nounours quand on prenait le temps de le connaître. Du coup, Altaïr ne pouvait que le pardonner en voyant la petite moue triste et coupable qu'arborait son cadet. Connor avait baissé la tête, honteux. Le cuistot soupira et tapota doucement le haut de la tête du jeune homme.

"Ne t'excuse pas, je devrais faire plus attention au lieu de rêvasser. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire d'accord ?"

Connor hocha lentement la tête avant de regarder ce que fixait son cousin avant qu'il n'arrive.

"C'est Malik ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est venu tout seul ?

\- A croire que oui." Répondit Altaïr en haussant les épaules.

Connor se tut. Il sembla réfléchir pendant un instant avant de sortir avec empressement sous le regard confus d'Altaïr. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec Ezio, Desmond et Kassandra.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Des tu dois t'occuper de la réception et du bar, Kass et Ezio du service-

\- Aucun problème, interrompit Ezio. Arno a fini sa pause et prend le relais pour moi, Connor remplace Desmond pour l'instant.

\- Et vu le monde qu'il y a, Arno suffit pour l'instant. De toutes façons c'est pas comme si la discussion allait durer trois heures, soupira Kassandra.

\- En plus on est venus te donner un coup de pouce ! s'exclama Desmond.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as bien vu que Malik était tout seul pas vrai ? Eh bah c'est le moment pour y aller !

\- Arrête de dire des conneries Ezio. Malik doit sûrement attendre quelqu'un. Regarde, il n'a même pas encore commandé quoi que ce soit et il regarde la porte d'entrée tout le temps.

\- Normal, fit Desmond. Il attend son frère. Il avaient rendez-vous pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

\- Je croyais qu'ils vivaient ensemble ?

\- Ouais c'est le cas... attends je te montre ça sera plus simple."

Desmond sortit son téléphone et le plaça au milieu pour que tout le monde puisse voir l'écran.

**_Kadar Al-Sayf_ **

_J'suis resté au bureau hier soir j'ai du louer une chambre d'hôtel_

_Du coup je suis pas avec mon frère_

_Du coup j'ai une idée_

_Tu sais que je travaille là._

_Ouais mais j'ai envie d'un beau-frère qui cuisine archi bien._

_Bref._

_J'ai proposé à Malik de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner chez vous_

_Il a vraiment accepté alors que votre boulot est pas loin de chez vous et notre resto est... à 30 minutes ?_

_Le connaissant il voulait voir Altaïr BREF !_

_Je lui donne RDV, il arrive, je viens pas, et vous envoyez votre cousin à la chasse au cucul de Malik_

_T'aurais pu trouver une forme plus poétique pour dire ça..._

_Nah je m'amuse trop la. Tu suis le plan ?_

_C'est un plan qui n'a pas l'air trop foireux donc..._

_Je te fais confiance !_

Altaïr, voulait se terrer dans un trou. C'était extrêmement rare qu'il ressente ça mais il se sentait comme une gamine de quinze ans qui recevait les conseils des gens pour séduire son crush. Certes, il avait de l'attirance pour Malik mais c'était impossible qu'il soit réellement amoureux de lui quand même. C'était trop tôt.

Oui. Ce n'était qu'un simple crush. Rien d'autre. Ça passera.

"Du coup tu tentes ta chance Alty ? demanda l'Italien.

\- Et mon travail alors ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais-

\- Et hop je t'arrête la, coupa Kassandra. J'ai appelé Alexios en renfort. Il arrive dans environ cinq minutes. Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de persuasion des grandes-sœurs.

\- Ça serait pas de l'abus de pouvoir... ? chuchota Altaïr.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Non rien.

-Bref, du coup, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour passer du temps avec lui !"

Desmond lui fit un grand sourire tandis qu'Altaïr grimaçait. Parler gentiment aux gens n'était pas de son ressort, hors famille évidemment. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il se sentait plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumée quand il s'agissait de Malik. Il avait envie de refuser d'aller lui parler mais devant les yeux brillants de sa famille, il n'avait pas le cœur à dire non.

"Bon d'accord." Fit finalement le Chef en soupirant.

Desmond et Ezio se tapèrent dans la main tandis que Kassandra leur frappèrent doucement dans le dos en souriant. Cette dernière appela Connor qui arriva avec une jolie tasse de café dans les mains. Le jeune homme donna la tasse à Altaïr. Le Chef regarda bizarrement son jeune cousin tandis que Kassandra passa un bras autour de lui.

"C'est ton moyen d'aller lui adresser la parole sans passer pour un gars trop excité et ambitieux, dit Kassandra en ricanant.

\- Il l'a commandé ?

\- Non, mais cadeau de la maison ! s'exclama la cousine. Allez vas-y Casanova !"

Elle poussa doucement Altaïr en dehors de la cuisine et referma la porte derrière lui.

"Le surnom "Casanova" serait destiné à Ezio, pas moi..." soupira le Chef.

Altaïr jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, à cette heure là, il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, de ce fait, il arriva à repérer assez rapidement Malik. Ce dernier était évidemment seul à la table que Desmond lui avait donné (sa place d'habitué comme il le disait), et regardait son téléphone avec un air mécontent. Il avait même l'air de grogner à son écran. Même avec ce froncement de sourcil, Altaïr ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Malik quand même mignon.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et alla vers Malik. Ce dernier était tellement absorbé dans sa conversation qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence d'Altaïr derrière lui. Le Chef déposa discrètement la tasse de café devant lui en s'approchant doucement de son oreille.

"Alors on est tout seul aujourd'hui ?"

Malik sursauta et lâcha son téléphone sous la surprise. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva littéralement nez à nez avec Altaïr. Ce dernier n'avait pas du tout prévu que le visage de Malik se retrouverait aussi près du sien. Il se redressa brusquement et porta un main à son visage, feignant un rire pour cacher ses joues légèrement rouges. Malik avait simplement détourné la tête.

Altaïr retrouva un peu de son calme et se racla la gorge. Il s'assit à côté Malik qui avait lui aussi l'air d'avoir retrouvé son calme.

"Kadar n'est pas avec toi ? demanda le Chef.

\- Non, soupira Malik. Justement il avait insisté pour que l'on vienne prendre un café avec les filles et au dernier moment, il me dit Kisara l'avait retenu et du coup il ne venait pas.

\- Mais vous ne vivez pas ensemble ?

\- Si, mais il insistait pour me déposer ici avant d'aller chercher les filles.

\- Pas de chance alors."

Silence gênant.

Malik remarqua la tasse de café devant lui.

"J'ai pas commandé de café... Si ?

\- Un cadeau de la maison."

Il ricana un peu et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Altaïr ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixes ses lèvres pulpeuses. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il détourna rapidement le regard.

"Un peu comme tout tes desserts quand je viens prendre mes repas ici."

Il prit une gorgée de la boisson chaude et laissa échapper un grognement satisfait. Altaïr tressaillit en l'entendant.

"Sinon qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas sensé être en cuisine ?

\- Je t'ai vu seul et assez frustré. Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais, fit il en haussant les épaules. Alexios va me remplacer."

Malik hocha seulement la tête et finit sa boisson.

"Tu fais quoi après ? demanda Altaïr.

\- Je pense que je vais surement rentrer, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois."

Silence. Malik se leva et mit sa veste. Altaïr fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas vraiment partir. Surtout pas quand il voyait Desmond et Ezio le regarder depuis les petites fenêtres des portes de la cuisine. Il trouva rapidement une idée.

"Tu te souviens de notre pari de la dernière fois ?

\- Oui ?"

Altaïr se leva d'un coup et lui tendit la main. Par réflexe, Malik la prit.

"Alors allons-y.

\- Quoi ?!"

Sans un mot de plus Altaïr tira le jeune homme vers lui. Ce dernier, surpris, bascula en avant et se retrouva contre le torse du Chef. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules et essaya de se stabiliser pour ne pas tomber. Altaïr paniqua légèrement, il n'avait absolument pas calculé sa force. Cependant, ils restèrent dans la même position pendant un instant. Aucun ne voulait bouger.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Ils se séparèrent d'un coup en rougissant regardèrent d'ou venait ce cri. Il s'agissait de deux filles, les fixant avec un grand sourire et des yeux étincelants.

"OMG c'était beaucoup trop chou t'as vu Inès ?!"

La dénommée Inès hocha vivement la tête. Les deux hommes se raclèrent la gorge, rougissants de gêne. Altaïr, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Malik l'emmena à l'extérieur.

"Désolé, marmonna Altaïr.

\- Non, c'est rien."

Le Chef l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture et le fit entrer.

"Je reviens vite, il ne faudrait pas que j'y aille avec mes vêtements du travail, ça pourrait offenser les cuisiniers."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda Altaïr retourner dans le restaurant. Ce dernier lança un regard noir à ses cousins qui voulaient faire un commentaire et se changea rapidement.

Malik, qui était entrain de taper l'adresse du restaurant dans le GPS, remarqua que le Chef était sorti dans ses vêtements du quotidien. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans ce genre de vêtements. Il ne pouvait le nier, il était vraiment séduisant. Il avait mis son manteau et une écharpe, sauf qu'il n'avait pas fermé son manteau. Il arrivait à distinguer la fine taille et les abdos d'Altaïr.

"Tu as tapé l'adresse ?"

Malik sursauta.

"Ouais, c'est bon.

\- D'accord, mets toi à l'aise."

Altaïr démarra et sortit du parking.

"Altaïr, il est à peine dix heures, on ne vas pas aller maintenant au restaurant quand même?

\- T'as raison, attends."

Sur un feu rouge, il mit son kit-main-libres et pianota sur son téléphone avant de le reposer.

"C'est moi. T'es ouvert ? Pas grave, j'arrive quand même."

Il grimaça d'un coup et sembla rougir légèrement.

"Pas un mot. Je sais que les autres t'ont mis au courant. Oui. C'est ça. Merci, je te revaudrais ça. Oui, à plus tard."

Altaïr soupira. Malik le regarda bizarrement.

"C'était ?

\- De la famille, je sais où on ira avant d'aller manger, répondit simplement le Chef.

\- Dis toujours.

\- T'es déjà allé dans une salle d'arcade ?"

* * *

La salle d'arcade était magnifique. Non seulement elle était bien agencée, mais en plus elle avait cette petite atmosphère agréable qui détendait Malik. C'était bien entendu la première fois qu'il allait dans une salle d'arcade, il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par ces endroits, préférant le calme d'une bibliothèque ou d'un musée. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'y sentait bien, l'absence de brouhaha le mettait à l'aise.

"Bienvenue au Brotherhood ! Tu dois être Malik. Enchantée ! fit une jeune femme en se précipitant vers le susnommé.

\- Enchanté..?

\- Excuse moi, je suis Aveline de Granpré, une cousine d'Altaïr. Normalement nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts à cette heure mais j'aime bien faire des exceptions pour la famille. Bref, amusez vous bien !"

Elle était repartie en un coup de vent. Derrière lui, Altaïr ricanait légèrement.

"Elle est tout le temps comme ça, 'Line est surement partie voir son mec, ils habitent en haut de l'arcade."

Il sortit des pièces de sa poche.

"Tiens, 'Line nous a donné ça gratuitement. On va pouvoir s'amuser pendant une bonne heure avant d'aller manger.

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- Eh bien..."

* * *

Malik s'amusait comme un fou. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé avec quelqu'un depuis une éternité, sans compter son frère dans le lot. Il se sentait bien, il plaisantait et taquinait Altaïr quand il perdait, bref, c'était vraiment amusant.

Altaïr aimait voir le visage de Malik s'illuminer quand il gagnait, il aimait voir cette petite moue discrète quand il perdait. C'était rafraîchissant. Et puis... Cela ressemblait presque à une sortie en amoureux. Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. C'était même l'inverse. Il se sentait prêt à se relancer dans une relation, la dernière a été beaucoup trop hâtive. De plus, il savait que ses garçons allaient accepter facilement Malik si jamais cela arrivait. Darim et Sef, malgré leur jeune âge avaient compris que leur père aimait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Ils savaient donc qu'il ne fallait pas être si surpris que ça si jamais Altaïr venait leur présenter un homme.

Avant de penser à tout cela, il devait juste savourer le moment présent. Le sourire victorieux de Malik était absolument précieux.

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda Malik en remarquant le regard fixe d'Altaïr.

\- Non, j'étais juste pensif. Sinon, il est midi. On va manger ?

\- Oui, sur la route je me suis permis de réserver une table d'ailleurs.

\- Nickel. Allons-y alors."

Les deux hommes allèrent au restaurant. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'enseigne. Altaïr était figé.

"Altaïr ?"

Le Chef était blême. Il avait l'air de connaître l'endroit vu l'aversion qu'il pouvait distinguer dans ses yeux. Altaïr reprit rapidement ses esprits en entendant la voix de Malik et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le restaurant.

Ils furent accueillis par le même serveur que Malik avait eu. Un Italien du nom de Vieri de Pazzi. En voyant Altaïr, le serveur abordait un sourire narquois.

"Oh mais qui voilà ! Un invité de marque ! Tu es venu te vendre comme m'avait dit Chef de Sable,  _bastardo_?

\- Tch. Comme si j'allais m'abaisser au niveau d'un crétin pareil. Fais ton boulot de serveur et emmène nous à la table que l'on a réservé.

\- "On" ? Tes venu avec une  _puttana_  pour l'impressionner ? C'est vrai que ton pauvre restaurant de pacotille ne va impressionner personne !"

Son rire résonnait dans la pièce. Malik voyait qu'Altaïr serait son poing, se retenant de le frapper. Il se doutait bien qu'il était furieux qu'on insulte son restaurant. Altaïr lui avait révélé que ce restaurant se transmettait de génération en génération du côté de la famille d'Arno, et qu'insulter ce bien serait une insulte direct à sa famille. Et tout le monde sait à quel point Altaïr était attaché à sa famille.

Du coup, Malik décida d'intervenir. Il se mit aux côtés du jeune homme et lui caressa doucement le poing pour le calmer. Il y eu l'effet escompté quand il sentit le poing se desserrer peu à peu. Il regarda Vieri qui, trop occupé à rire n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Malik.

"Je dois sûrement être cette "pute" dont vous parlez, serveur." Dit Malik lui montrant son plus beau regard noir.

Vieri se figea en voyant Malik. Il le reconnaissait maintenant. La dernière fois, il ne savait pas qui cet homme était. Il ne faut pas qu'ils fassent la même erreur et donc ne pas manquer de respect par erreur à un homme aussi important.

"Mes excuses -Sayf. Je-

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos excuses, coupa fermement le jeune homme. J'ai réservé une table à mon nom. Comme l'a dit mon ami, faites votre travail.

\- Bien monsieur." Répondit le serveur en s'inclinant.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Malik s'apprêtait à suivre Vieri quand il sentit la main d'Altaïr prendre la sienne. Le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant leurs doigts s'entremêler en suivant le serveur.

Arrivés à leur table, les deux hommes se séparèrent avant que Vieri ne puisse voir leur mains liées et s'assirent. Il leur amena la carte et s'éclipsa. Aucun des deux hommes ne parlèrent de ce qui était arrivé. A la place, Malik demanda comment Altaïr semblait connaître l'endroit.

"Nos familles se détestent de base. Ça remonte à tellement longtemps, soupira Altaïr. Il faut connaître l'histoire de notre famille. Elle est pas extrêmement compliquée mais il y a quelques... difficultés dedans.

\- On a tout le temps pour discuter, vu le temps qu'ils mettent juste pour faire venir l'entrée...

\- Pas faux, ricana le jeune homme. Du coup, je suppose que tu as remarqué que personne dans ma famille partageons le même nom de famille pas vrai ? Ni les mêmes origines non plus. Par exemple, Ezio est Italien, et moi je suis Anglo-Syrien.

\- Je savais pas ça par contre.

\- Anglais de ma mère et Syrien de mon père. Bref ce n'est pas le sujet. Parmi tout mes cousins réunis, aucun d'entre nous sommes de la même origine quasiment. Cela vient de nos grands grands-parents. Enfin, de mon grand-père plutôt. On va dire qu'il avait une libido assez impressionnante.

\- Et rappelle moi vous êtes combien en tout ?

\- Beaucoup."

Malik rit franchement devant l'air exaspéré de son vis à vis.

"Et du coup, vous avez quand même un grand lien qui vous unis tous non ? remarqua Malik.

\- En effet, sourit Altaïr. Si tu veux, mon grand-père était le seul descendant d'un grand homme au temps des romains. Cette famille est extrêmement prestigieuse et évidemment, chaque famille de noble ou de royauté a son lot d'ennemis. Celle qui dirige ce restaurant en fait partie. Depuis des siècles nos familles ne se supportent pas pour une raison ou pour une autre. J'avoue que c'est sûrement à cause de leur arrogance sans limite et leur malhonnêteté inconditionnelle.

\- Tu ne dois vraiment pas les aimer.

\- Je les hais." Fit-il en souriant joyeusement.

Normalement Malik aurait adoré ce genre de sourire, mais celui la était à en glacer le sang.

La nourriture toujours pas arrivée, Malik continua de poser des questions à Altaïr.

"Mais du coup tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé du lien entre vous tous.

\- Oui, j'étais tellement emporté que j'avais oublié ce détail. Bref, mon grand-père est vraiment allé partout. Et dans chaque pays il y a laissé son empreinte si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quelques années après s'être installé définitivement en Italie, mon père qui était en voyage scolaire rencontra celui d'Ezio par hasard quand ils avaient seize ans environ. En voyant qu'ils se ressemblaient fortement, ils sont partis voir grand-père pour savoir si ça n'était qu'une coïncidence. Évidemment ça ne l'était pas et Zio Giovanni a passé des années à retrouver chaque enfant perdu. Et au bout de dix ans, la famille était complète. Dans son dernier soupir, grand-père a donné un nom pour cette famille beaucoup trop grande pour nous désigner. Pour lui, nous sommes la " **Dynastie Aquilus** ". Ensuite, nous les enfants avions décidés de tous s'installer en France et de continuer le business familial sous la  **Dynastie Aquilus** , c'était une idée d'Arno. C'est lui qui a hérité au départ du restaurant par le biais de sa grand-mère.

\- C'est une sacrée grosse histoire. Mais c'est impressionnant comment la famille arrive toujours à se retrouver.

\- Oui, mais le bonheur innocent ne dure jamais très longtemps. Évidemment, il a fallu que la pire famille s'était installée ici aussi. Pour nous enrager, ils ont envoyés leurs enfants dans la restauration pour essayer de nous faire de l'ombre. C'est quand même futile vu que nous ne sommes pas dans la capitale, ils gaspillent des forces la où nous ne sommes pas. Ils sont aussi intelligents que des boîtes en plastique."

Malik ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cette insulte.

"Quoi ?

\- Ton insulte est vraiment bancale.

\- Je veux rester poli voyons."

Au même moment où Malik allait rétorquer, le serveur arriva avec leurs entrées. Vieri allait sûrement couvrir Malik de louanges quand ce dernier leva la main et le chassa comme une mouche tournant autour de son assiette.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant, ou plutôt tout en critiquant la qualité du repas. Non seulement l'attente était longue mais pour une piètre qualité. Une honte disait Altaïr.

Clairement dégoûté par ce repas, Malik et Altaïr décidèrent de passer outre le dessert pour s'en aller au plus vite. Ce fût peine perdue quand Vieri se présenta à la table accompagné de Robert de Sablé et Rodrigo Borgia, l'un étant le Chef et l'autre le gérant du restaurant.

"Quel bonheur de vous voir ici -Sayf. J'espère que notre cuisine a été à votre goût, commença Robert. Je vous prie de m'excuser de mon impolitesse mais je me permets de vous mettre en garde avec vos fréquentations. Cet homme n'est qu'un vulgaire chat de gouttière.

\- Merci de votre conseil." Répondit Malik.

Robert lança un sourire narquois à Altaïr qui lui fit un regard noir. Le jeune homme regarda ensuite Malik, qui semblait aborder un sourire presque sadique.

"Je me permets de vous donner un autre conseil monsieur, fréquentez des personnes de notre prestige, vous n'en seriez que gagnant, fit Rodrigo en ricanant sombrement.

\- Merci de votre conseil a vous aussi. Mais messieurs... vous-ai-je demandé votre avis ? Non ? Alors fermez-la."

Cela figea les trois hommes. C'était au tour d'Altaïr de sourire narquoisement.

"Veuillez me laisser passer, je dois payer."

Toujours sous le choc les hommes laissèrent passer Altaïr et Malik. Une fois dehors, le Chef éclata de rire. Malik haussa un sourcil.

"Tu étais excellent Malik. Franchement, tu leurs as mis un coup directement là où c'est douloureux.

\- Ce n'était pas grand chose. Je déteste qu'on dise du mal de mes amis.

\- Amis hum? C'est un bon début.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Rentrons maintenant. Je te dépose chez toi.

\- D'accord."

* * *

Le trajet s'était passé sans encombres. Ils avaient discutés un peu et leurs silences n'étaient pas gênants. Il fallait l'admettre, Malik avait passé du bon temps avec Altaïr. Hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Malik se retrouva devant chez lui en un rien de temps.

"Merci encore pour cette journée Altaïr. Je me suis bien amusé.

\- Et moi donc. Je n'oublierais pas comment tu as humilié de Sable et les autres.

\- Moi non plus, rit Malik.

\- Du coup à la prochaine fois."

Malik hocha la tête et échangea un regard avec Altaïr. Il sembla hésiter avant de finalement sortir de la voiture. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la portière quand il s'arrêta. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et y écrivit un chiffre. Altaïr le questionna du regard.

"Demain matin, huit heures, regarde cette chaîne. D'accord ?"

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Malik avait déjà laissé le papier dans la main d'Altaïr et était parti en courant. Altaïr haussa les épaules avant de reprendre la route, se remémorant les événements de la journée.

Chez lui, Malik sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait bien.

"Allo Rauf ? J'ai changé d'avis concernant demain. Avertis tout le monde."

Il allait montrer qu'on ne sortait pas indemne quand on insultait ses amis.

* * *

Altaïr était dans la salle de pause avec tout le monde entrain de regarder la chaîne que Malik avait écrit sur le papier. Qu'allait il se passer à huit heures ?

" _Et maintenant notre invité du jour, les frères Al-Sayf !_ "

Altaïr et les autres étaient surpris de la tournure des événements qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il doutait que Malik lui avait demandé de regarder cette chaîne juste pour le plaisir de le regarder. Le reste de l'interview se passa sans trop de révélations extraordinaires jusqu'à ce que la présentatrice lui pose une question concernant les restaurants.

" _Le dernier restaurant où j'ai mangé était absolument épouvantable. La nourriture y est fade pour un prix exorbitant. De plus, le personnel y est désagréable. Je préfère mourir de faim que d'aller y manger encore une fois._

-  _C'est épouvantable ! s'exclama la présentatrice. Pourriez-vous vous nous dire quel était ce restaurant pour éviter d'y aller ?"_

Malik sourit narquoisement.

_"La Croix d'Argent."_

 


End file.
